


Wine Red

by ShadySands2189



Category: High School - Fandom, murder - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blackmail, Death, Drugs, Falling In Love, Gang Violence, Idealism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Insanity, Love Confessions, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Near Death Experiences, Original Fiction, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, References to Drugs, Sexual Violence, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadySands2189/pseuds/ShadySands2189
Summary: Jason and his mother move into Arizona after moving 15 times meeting new people there but after he met someone and his life changed. This has some elements from heathers and others like Heathers the Antgonist is semi based on JD from Heathers so please keep an open mind reading this i don't wanna offend anyone and the title has a special meaning but so i hope you enjoy this story and have a nice day.The fat words are them speaking and the normal ones are what is happening and the Italic words is "him"I update the story every month after the 15th of each month it is likley that a new chapter is outDisclaimer:And this is to everyone if there are any touchy subjects in the story please for the love of God don't read it! But if it's a touchy subject but you wanna read it please keep an open mind and one more thing if characers say or do stuff and it isn't eplained yet it WIL be eplained





	1. Chapter 1

1980 Arizona **.** Jason and his mother were moving the boxes into their new house.

" **Jason i know we have moved a lot lately but i promise  this is the last time."** Jason was helping her but looked angry.

" **This has been the 15th time we have moved to DC, Alabama, Texas, Utah, New York, California, New Mexico, Nabraska, Kentucky, Nevada, Colorado, Arkansas, Montana, New Jersey, And now the 15th one being Arizona!"** He had to leave his friends again hating to make new ones pretty much every year. 

 **"Sorry Jason but we had to you know with work and everything but now**   **you have to go to school me and the principal worked something out and you can go now** **."**

 **"You probably sucked his dick to get me to that school earlier."** He went on his way to school he already had his backpack with him so he didn't have to look for it. After 10 minutes of walking he arrived at school the principal waiting for him. "

**"Mr Harrison i have been waiting for you, Welcome To Arctos High school where the students are as powerfull as bears."**

**"And probably as dumb."** Jason had a small chuckle when saying they wer dumb that.

" **Ahem b** **ut without further a do let me give yoiu a tour around the school."** He noded and followed the principal.

" **This is our Chemistery class a few doors away is art and English is on the second floor first door you see and lastly the Cafetaria here you will eat and if you join one of the sports teams talk about tatctics to help** **us win more throphies and that was it hope you have a nice first day  here."**

After that Jason left walking to the cafeteria when he opened the door he saw something very weird. 

**"Looks like every school has it." '**

_"The Nerds smartest people here but very weak and lowest in the food chain poor guys i have some sympathy for "em could help me with making stuff that needs a real brain. Ah "To be or not to be that is the question" The Drama kids are favorite hey are like the clowns of the school and dating one of the drama kids has been fun in bed, wonder how she is doing?. I think the time of Elvis has been gone for i don't know how long but looks like he still has influance here but yeah the Greasers the leader having a whore as a girlfriend but still loves her but then their skills in vehicle's could be handy and it know how it feels to love a whore. "2 4 6 8 we are the the Bears and i wanna blow my brains out!" The Cheareaders reminds me of our Uncle Aleck on Crack:always counts 2 up does tricks and very energetic. "We are so rich i can pay someone to kill themselfs and feel depressed for me" The Rich kids so much money power and intelligents but they use it for corupt stuff no wonder people who aren't richhate them. "You will dead at 8am-8pm no am"  The Jocks are always the once with most power and influence but they are as stupid as a bag of potatos the funny thing is some of them are probably_ Irish. _but yeah highest in the food chain but that will change we hate seei_ _ng people like this hurting people._ Some of the Jocks were bullying and hurting the nerds.  _Ah and now we have the strongest person who independent the stupid powerhouse but once he is your friend there is no need to be on your toes and is a nice person to talk to. But that guy he keeps staring at us looks like he has a chance of going mad and start a shooting here."_

 **"Wanna join him?"** _He agreed_

Jason smiled grabbing some food and walking to the man that stared at them.

 **"Can i sit here?""** The man smiled and nodded. 

 **"You know  already looking at your eyes i know you are on of those guys who works in the shadows and pull the strings from backstage."** The man luaghed but was a bit weirded out. 

 **"could but maybe later if i join the FBI.** Jason laughed. **Now that is something i would love to see that** ,  **I'm Jason.  Dean nice to meet you so what brings you here?"** Jason sighs 

 **"Moved for the 15th time now and now living my last year as a high school student.** Dean was suprised Jason moved so much and then said.

**"High school is the worst thing you can go throught here in America shooting, students getting murdered, rape, drug and alchohol abuse, corupt teachers etc."**

**"College will be paradise if i'm not dead by June."** Dean luaghed 

 **"Good luck with that."** The bell rang and everyone left while Jason was walking to his locker.

' **This is the second day of the school year what the fuck was she thinking when we had to move....Well what is done is done."** 4 weeks later Jason was laying down. 

_"Jason let us talk about the leaders of the factions in school. First is Johnny the Greaser leader loving a whore not like we haven't cared about a whore...I'm back tracking for what we heard he is obsessed with anything that uses gas cars bikes etc grew up with his father being a car mechanic very protective of his little sister the chearleaders right hand woman having him as a friend  not only is his faction big but strong and have motorbikes! And now the Nerds' leader Sheldon his personal quote is "Bazinga" very smart but also obnoxious  his scientific knowledge could be usefull not even a bit suicidal which is weird but he will be very helpfull. Hearing them wants me to blow our brains out the Chearleaders leader: Sarah in love with every guys she has met is very suicidal only person who keeps her from killing herself is Johnny's sister since she is her best friend so one thing wrong and she snaps."_

**"Don't get anything in our head she is a nice person.**

_"But the three bittches the leaders Sarah,Madison, and Olivia of the school is our bigest problem we both know that."_

**"I agree but maybe they can be nic-"** Someone knocked on the window. Jason walked to the window opened it seeing Dean.

 **"Jason come with me now i have something fun for you no questions just come with me."** After that Jason followed him to the house of Sarah the leader of the three "queens" of the school. 

 **"We are gonna have a suprise for Sarah!"** They climb via the window.

**"So what is the suprise?"**

**"It's more like we will ""prank" her. Then Milk with Juice should do after a while in class her stumach will make so much noise** **.** Dean grabbed some bleach and poured it into a cup. 

 **"I think that is too far."** So Jason did his own plan doing juice and milk together. 

**"Jason do you have a crush on Johnny's sister?" What do you mean? Who told you?**

**"A small bird Jason."** Jason turned around for some reason he turned around he didn't know why or how he did it. And Dean switched his cup for that of Jason's. 

 **"You know you are right let's go."** He smiled and nodded and walked to her room.

" **Wakey wakey girl."** She woke up and looked at them.

" **What are you two doing here?"** She knew both Jason and Dean even having feelings for Dean

 **"Well your two best friends gave me and Jason the key and told us to make you a drink while they are buying some things for you"** Dean as usual ha his charming smile.

 **"** **We have a drink for you Sarah me and Dean wanted to be nice."**

 **"Or are you chicken to drink it?."** Dean makes chicken noises.

 **"Give here!"** She grabbed it becuase Jason was there too and she drank all of it and after that she starting chocking she stood up wanting SPR but they didn't help Dean was smilling while Jason was suprised in seconds she fell on the table it breaking.

" **Shit! What happened? Is she allergic to milk or somehing?"**

 **"I** **don't know but we have to write a suicide note or else we will be in trouble."**

Both wrote a suicide note and left it on her bed then they heared her mother yell Sarah.

 **"Let's go!"** Dean nodded and smiled.

 

To be contineud


	2. A little lose of innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's name was supossed to be Damian after my friend Damian but i forgot the name since i was busy and i named him Dean so i accidentally made a refrence to JD from Heathers.
> 
> And small update the words with lines under them means a transition of time.

**"What's wrong? She and the others were bullying you too Butc" has shoved a hockystick up your ass and then Sarah,Madison, and Olivia keep bullying everyone and blackmailing them. But do they deserve to die?"**

**"The cops could've handled them."**

_"Jason listen  if they are out of the picture people's lifes will be better just agree with him."_

Jason sighs.

**"It's better that way i guess...**

**"Good! I'll see you tomorrow  since i have to eat."** Dean was walkng of smilling 

 **"Now i have a good minion."** After that Jason left going home

**"I'm back."**

**"Welcome back Jason what did you do?"**

**"Was hanging out with a friend and now i wanna sleep."**

**"** _Regret is something temporary Jason you will get over it."_ After Jason layed down and fell asleep The next day morning. Jason was eating breakfast when he saw a strange man. 

**"Are you one of my moms "Friends"?"**

**"** **Yes nice to meet you but i wanted to give her breakfast on bed for helping me and what type of coffee does she like?"**

 **"Black."** The man luaghed 

**"Looks like she like's 'em black just like her men."**

**"And big sausages."**

**"Thanks kid."** Jason nodded and stood up. "

**Tell her i am off to school."**

The black man nodded. Jason arrived at school seeing Madison and Olivia running up to him. 

 **"Hey Jason y** **ou already know me i"m Olivia before Sarah's death she wanted to give you this."**

**"Dear Jason i might never have the guts to give it you but you know i am a huge bitch blackmailing people but i never have done that to you and that brings me to what i wanted to tell you i like you very much i may not show it but how you acted how nice you are to us it made me like you and i would do anything to see you smile at me so i was wondering would ou mind if we go on a date? "**

Jason felt tears coming so he ran away with the letter. "

 **Oh God what did we do? "** _I_

_"know what i said but we never meant this she liked you man!"_

_"_ **We are going to her funeral."**

 _"Agreed."  They_  nodded 

**"It's alwas weird to see you again since i am used to you being a voice and not a voice with a body i can see."**

**"** _I know weird but let's go to Dean."_

Jason walked to Dean.

**"You have to be fucking kidding me! The school is sad for her death when she was alive people hated her."**

**"Every bad thing she did is forgotten is this justice?"** Dean was thinking of killing someone else.

 **"Jason next week we will take care of someone else it's the head of the jocks he has no redeeming qualities understood?"** Dean looked at Jason and Jason couldn't say no for some reason.

" ** _Y_** ** _es we have a deal_** _ **.**_   **Good then we have nothing to talk about.** And so Dean left. After school behind the school building. 

**"I need more Wiskey."**

_"You really love that drink."_ And so he appeared looking like Jason but with a suit on.

" **You kinda remind me of that book i heard about where a person uses i think it's called Quip where they see people but no one can see them only the person with the Quip can see them."**

 **"** _wasn't that book still in the making Till 2015?""_

 **"Yes but that's all we know about it.'** A adult women ran to Jason.

 **'Hello Jason i am Sarah's mother and we wanted to invite everyone in her class to her funeral.'** She handed him a piece of paper with the date and where Sarah would get buried. "

 **"I will be there.**   **Thank you."** The woman smiled at him and left. 

 **"Wel fuck me."** Jason drank more of his Whiskey.

 **"Yo** **u know what? Let's go that diner nearby the school."**

_'That can  help you forget about this.'_

 Jason walked to the dinner when opening the door he was suprised. 

**"Hey beauty more coffee!"**

**"Yes Mr."** _T_

_"hat can't be Johhny's sister."_

**"The silent chearleader** ** _The right hand woman of the head chearleaders."_** She was dancing around giving drinks and food to the costumers. 

**"Ally sweety food for table 6 is done. Will take care of it daddy."**

_"A cute smart girl like that can just ran around dance and talk to total starngers with eas you have some good taste in girls."_

_"_ **Hey Ally!"**

**"Hey uncle Zack busy at work."**

**"Yes so tell my goodfor nothing brother to make his best coffee."** She nodded and told the order to her dad while Jason walked to a table and sat down. 

 **"Hey.... _Hey beautifull!"_** She walked to Jason.

 **"Wait aren't you Jason? The friend of that creep Dean? "** She was trying so hard to not let her face go red. 

 **"Yes that's me and what's your name and** **Nice i want some coffee."**

 **"Ally the sister of Johnny  and i'll ask my dad if he can give it to you for free after what happened."** She walked to her father. 

**"Daddy see this guy there?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Give him a free cup of coffee someone close to him has died."**

**"Of course sweety."** Minutes later Jason left giving Ally a tip.  The next day saturday 3pm. 

 **"We are here to say goodbye to Sarah Williams you were so young and if we just knew how you felt we were probably able to help you but as your brother i should've stayed next to you."** Everyone came one after aother to pay their respect.  **Dear Father in heaven i hope you will have mercy for her i never knew she felt this way about me and i have made a mistake i'm trully sorry.**

 _Praying is over let's go._ He stood up and looked at everyone crying. "

_Regret is something temporary but the guilt isn't if you don't try to stop it so stop thinking about it."_

After the funeral Jason was walking to his house in the rain.  _You willfeel better Jason don't worry i the end you will forget about it._ On that day Jason's chest had tightned a bit."

_"With me you will achieve a lot and with Dean it will be closer then ever so just listen to us."_

**"Fine.** He took out his hand and Jason shook it."

**"You aren"t real yet that hand shake felt real."**

**"** _Good it felt real."_  

 

The be contineud.


	3. Death of Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can call me the Scott Cawthon of story making since i DON'T do coincidences but becuase a new chararcter does something disgusting tha DOESN'T mean it's for shock factor i hate it and i leave small hints on either their real lives, illnes' or i show small hints on why they do these things so i DON't do coincidences and keep every bit of info in mind. To be honest this chapter even disgusted me and gave me a lot of stress but i like it. Note the "factions" and the leader/second in commands are the two people every Nerd, Jock, Chearleader, Stoner etc listens to and follows

**"She was a great person. We loved her a lot. Sadly her life was short. We wish we could help her. She would yell but only when we made her mad."** Some of the students were on TV talking about Sarah.

**"This can't be she was a bitch to everyone everyday people would talk shit about her."**

_"Jason we know that but not even i understand why they suddenly love her."  He_  forced a smile on  Jason's face.

_"But atleast one problem is done."_

_"_ **I...I guess you're right."** After that his mother yelled him. 

 **"Jason and his voice it's time to eat!"** They went downstairs.

 **"You know i hate when you also call him. Jason the doctor said you can't be fixed but i will stop calling him too and we're eating your favorite food today: lasanga."** Jason felt Annoyed but was still hungry so he started eating after then he brushed his teeth and went to sleep. The next day.

 **"What's wrong bitch can't handle it?"** The leader of the Jocks Butch was raping someone. The girl was crying, yelling and struggling.

 **"Butch i'm sorry if i did something bad that makes you do this i'm sorry!"** She cried. After a while he finished and left leaving her in her room in pain. After that he walked to school.

 **"It's just a prank like what they did with my sister..."** He still sees it infront of him.

**"That weakling Butch saving you?"**

**"Seeing you beg to stop and seeing him beaten up is the greatest sight in the world."**

_**"You couldn't save me Butch and it's all your fualt."**_ He shakes his head to try to stop the hallucinations and voices.

 **"be going to school!"** Jason walked to school seeing Dean very pissed off.

_"This is gonna be fun."_

_"_ **Jason it's almost Halloween and before it becomes Halloween i have the perfect idea to show justice."**

" _What is Justice? No one knows and we both know that Jason."_

_"_ **We need to make him look bad so everyone he hurt hurts him so Jason could you dig up some stuff and get close to the other leaders so we might know more i recomend the Nerds first and i'll pay you if you do it 50 dollars deal?"**

**"Deal."** Jason shook Deans hand and left.

 _'The Nerds are for what i know in the computer room.'_ After that Jason went to the computer room.

 **'A heathen is here!'** The Nerds looked at Jason like he was a alien to them.

 **'I'm here to see your leader um Sheldon? "** One of the nerds stood up.

**"S** **heldon is busy so you don't have to beat him up."**

**"I'm not here t- "**

**"Yeah yeah we all know when someone who isn't his friend and who asks about him wants to beat him up."**

**"Just tell me where he is. Or what Jason?."**

**"Please?"**

**"No you have to go through me first."** _This will  get us nowhere._

_**"Listen shitwad."** They grabbed the nerd by the shirt._

_**"Give us the location to Sheldon or i'll make you a women with just my hands."** _

**"H-He is in the abandond science building near us."**

**_"Thanks and was that so hard?"_** After that he left walking to the building.Some time later people started throwing rocks at Jason.

 **"Another jock has come Defend the base!"** Jason got hit by some rocks and got a couple of bruises but got to the door.

 **"Hold there jock!"** The nerds serounded him with iron bats and stun guns.

 **"I'm here to talk to Sheldon."** Some moved away for a nerd.

 **"Didn't you know? Sheldon is kidnapped and looks like you are not a jock since they always tell everyone about what they do."** The nerd looked as old as Jason but was wearing a blue scientist gloves on his right hand and he wore a lab coat with glasses also wearing glasses.

 **"I am Klein the second in command of what you all call the nerds but it is not my real name but the name Sheldon has given me this name i hold it dear."** Klein kinda felt like a robot cold and emotionless

"  **Jason we  heard about you you hang out with that sicine subrepsti who calls himself Dean and don't worry we will help you to get Sheldon but first could you help one of us and we will accept and help you."**

_"Jason gaining their trust could give us stuff that will help in the future."_

_"_ **Ok what is it?**

**"One of us has a chance to date a hot girl and we want him to succeed so could you?"**

**"Fine Klein i'll do it and love is something special."**

**"** _Just shove a finger down our throat!"_

_"_ **Her name is Sophie and she is one of the Stoners my friend who's name is Mobius and he is in he bathroom hiding."** Jason nodded and left walking to the bathroom.

 **"Hello Mobius?"** There was crying in one of the stalls.

 **"Mobius i'm Jason Klein send me to help you."** One of the doors opened and a head poked out.

 **"Klein send you?"** Jason nodded at the Mobius.

" **Take this letter to her."** He hands Jason the letter and closes the door.

 **"What a weird guy."** He leaves.

_"Jason everything i say is the better thing so gaining their trust might help us they are like scouts."_

_"_ After that he stood infront of the Stoners." 

**"Hey man come smoke a joint with us."**

**"I can't i was send here to give a letter."**

_"Their eyes are as red as a Baboons ass with blood on it."_

**Let me see."** She reads it and smiles.

 **"Tell that nerd i will see him after school near the bathroom."** Jason nodded and left. 

 **"Mobius Sophie says she'll see you near the toilets"** There were sobs for a while untill he opnend the door.

**"Tell Klein Mobius Strip" he will listen."**

**"Thanks Mobius and goodluck."** Jason walked off meeting with Klein again.

 **"So i had to tell you "Mobius Strip'"** Klein smiled.

**"Welcome to the family now with you we can find Sheldon."**

**"Where is he?."**

**"Follow us."** Klein gives Jason a bat. After a while of walking they are at a abandoned house.

**"So this is where the Jocks are?"**

**"Yes and sounds like there are two at most."**

**"Then why do you need my help if there are only two?."**

**"Well Jason we are scared."**

_"Hahahaha now that's something i wanted to hear  today!"_

**"Fine let's go then."** He kicks open the door and starts beating the shit oout of the Jocks.

 **"JASON!."** Jason ran to Klein and saw Klein  eye wide open blood on the ground.

 **"I...I didn't mean to it was all so sudden."** The head of the Jock was smashed in a lot of blood came dripping of his head

 **"I didn't mean to i just got careed away."** He started crying.

 **"It will be ok it's not our fualt let's go save Sheldon."** Klein nodded and they ran to Sheldon. Sheldon was a tall scrouny man...or robot? Is there a difference between him and a robot?.

**"Klein i was wondering where you would be we have to buy the latest Batman comic."**

**"We will but first we need to get out of here."** They ran away to a park.

**"So what is you need?  Well i need some people who can spy on Butch and some info on him."**

**"Yes we can do that but first batman or Superman?."**

**"Batman all the way."**

**"Then we have a deal only thing i know is he either rapes girls in for some reason and the teachers know about it but everyone is scared even i can't find the strength to tell the cops."**

**"Thanks and got anymore info tell me scouts."**

**"He called us scouts Klein."**

**"I heard him Sir. Is this how it feels to be popular?"** After 30 minutes of walking he home and fell asleep on the couch.

 **"Butch please stop!"** A girl was screaming, crying and begging.

**"No i don't want t- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH."**

**"And we are in."** Butch had a smile and kept going for 10 minutes before she passed out.

 **"That should stop the voices and the hallucination...still hetter then those pills they gave me or what my uncle did to "cure" me and it's a joke girl after all they can gossip about it but no one can tell the cops or the teachers i am like God! Still it's a joke right Sam? Oh yeah you passed out but maybe her little friend and right hand woman Ally can do a beter job love you babe."** Butch licked his lips after that he gave his girlfriend Sam a goodnight kiss and putted a blanket on her so she wouldn't be cold."

 **"Goodnight sweetheart".** And he left noone was in her house so noone heared.

**"Justice...It's good and bad but what i do is good noone cares about justice anymore people are getting lazy!"**

**"While there are kids getting raped murdered!"**

**"Calm down Dean dad said if i start yelling i should calm down."** He breathed in and out to calm himself and then he remembered somethinng

 

 **"Listen those guys had to die! But right infront of our son? You don't get to say what i can and can't do infront of Dean if i wanna kill people infront of him i will if i wanna beat him i will do it and don't foget that."** He slapped her.

 

 

To be continued


	4. I want the world to go away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday August 26th! And i really need a name for "him". And why not do it what place in Arizona does Jason live in? 
> 
> Noodle you are a teacher in the story now.

Jason woke up in the middle of the night he stood up walking to his room. On his way he saw the door to his mother's room open he looked if she was alright and she was looking in a book.

**"We were so happy back then."**

_"Now i feel bad we called her out but she stays quiet do you think what i think?"_

**"I do. Hey mom you know i love you right? I can yell at you but i am gratefull to have you."**

Jason sat next to her and hugged her. He was so happy to have her and he wishes her the best even if he...dies.

 **"I know Jason you just got mad a loose mouth like your dad."** She smiled. 

 **"Now go sleep you have school tomorrow."** She gave Jason a goodnight kiss and he left. And she sighs " **Wish he was like his father and out of this house."**

 _"No matter what Jason we need to protect Barbara she is the only family we have and i know weird that i'm saying it but still. N_ **o matter who will hurt her? I will never hurt her she is my mother afterall.**

Barbara smiled knowing her son apoligised for what he said the first day they came here. After that she putted the book  under her bed and layed down.

 **"Those old pictures...Jason was so normal as a kid what went wrong?"** She turned on her side and closed her eyes wanting to sleep. After that Jason arrived in his room and layed down on his bed sleeping again Jason got a nightmare seeing Dean, Ally, and Sarah.

**"Why did you do it Jason i loved you...** **"**

**"A good loyal dog that's what you are."**

**"I can't believe you did this P-Please leave me alone!"**

They serounded him Sarah, Dean and Ally all three different expressions.

_"Sad, Sadistic and scared. Jason guilt and remorse there is no place for that get over it wether you like it or not!"_

_He_  apeared infront of Jason smilling.

_**"Welcome to my world Jason i have been stuck in this hell since your birth and those 17 years with you i spend gaining knowledge and helping you."** _

_He_  A tall bearded man wearing a suit looked like an older version of Jason slick back brown hair and dark brown eyes.

**"It's always weird to see you always makes me uncomfortable to see me but older."**

_**"Still little old Jason no matter what i am here with you...I remember what they said about us they said we were sick we couldn't be fixed our howl family left us your dad cheated on Barbara with your best friend remember her? She not only messed up your life but also made them divorce! In these times i have been the one who helped you your mother loves you but she doesn't give a fuck if you feel happy inside or not all she wants is you to leave for collage i remember that and that's when you started giving me more control over things and how old were you? 14?"** _

_He_ was just putting salt upon his wounds.

**"I remember that she...she always went with us when i had to move and after what she did my mother didn't allow her to come with us again. I hope she is dead or suffering now.**

H _e_  smiled knowing when Jason becomes angry he looses his grip and "he" gets more control.

**_But that lavender oil you got from her you still hold it close buut i have to go have a nice nightmare Jason i'll be leaving you be._ **

And so "he" left leaving Jason expirience his nightmare again.

**It's all your fualt for every thing that went wrong is your fualt there is proof.**

People just apeared givving him the blame and destroy his self-esteem doing it till he starts to cries.

_**You can't just listen you have to give me more control so repeat after me.**_

_**Everything about me makes me wanna die.** _

**Everything about me makes me wanna die.**

_**Goodjob Jason and now i will help for the better so everything will end all those feelings, The regret, saddness, anger.**_

"He"smiled.

_**All of this will work in the end you'll get everything but now i have to go i am not able to stop your nightmare for very long.** _

And so "he" left Jason still having nightmares. After some hours passed.

**Look at this Jason everyone is at our feet! Isn't it wonderfull?**

**Yes it is Dean....**

Jason walked away hidding in the janitors closet on a chair with a noose around his neck.

**I'm comming guys just wait for me.**

And after that Jason kicked away the chair as he felt the air escape his body he still felt regret and sadnes he felt like it was better this way.

**AAH!**

Jason woke up screaming sweating and out of breath.

**What just happened?**

_You just killed yourself in your dreams._

Jason looked at his alarm clock was was  minutes early.

**What does it mean?**

_I don't know_ _._

 **It feels like i want the world to go** **away**...

Jason left bed got dressed and made his way to school when Mobius ran to him.

**Jason i lost my virginity and i have a girlfriend thanks to you good sir!**

He gave Jason 50 dollars.

**And we know how something about Butch.**

Mobius whispered it in Jason's ear. After that he kept walking meeting up with Dean.

_Remember do what he says in the end it will lead to an amazing life._

**Hey Dean one of the nerds probably told you about Butch.**

**Yes and i have the perfect plan.**

**Should i be concerned?**

**No need to be Jason.**

Butch was walking with Sam hand in hand she seemed happy for some reason.

_Poor girl after everything he has done she is still with himbut why?_

**Don't know but let's just go to class.**

Jason went to class after some hours Sam started asking people about Butch and runs to Jason.

**Do you know where Butch is?**

It looked like she was crying.

**No sorry but why are you still with him?**

**I still see how he used to be and i now he be back to who he was.**

_Even thought what he did she i just holding on to a pet who is bleeding out and there is noone or nothing to save it._

She started looking for him. After that the bell rang and everyone left but Dean he was carying Butch's body to a abondend mine and tied him up. After that he woke.

**All this torture will unwind, take from our broken crimes, we have no place to go, take your run and flee but death's your destiny.**

**Hey what is this about!**

Butch tried to get loose but he had to o avail.

**Don't worry Butch everything will end soon enough.**

**What do you mean? Please stop you're scaring me.**

Dean smiled and did what he had to do.

**Dean is like a Wolf in sheeps clothing.**

  _I have to agree but atleast the bad people are gonna be gone._

**I guess that's true.**

Sam was at Ally's house crying.

**I'm sure he will be back Sam don't worry.**

**But i can't stop worrying.**

She kept crying on Ally's shulder.

**If he's gone i'm here for you we are bet friends after all.**

**Yeah that's true.**

The next day at school.

**Weird that i haven't seen Dean anywhere.**

_But i saw Butch walking but something was off._

**It is weird but maybe it's nothing....i hope.**

**Did i miss something?**

Dean was behind.

**What did you do to Butch?**

**Nothing don't worry about it.**

_Let"s keep a close look on Butch._

  **Good to hear....i have to fo to class.**

Jason and Butch were in the same class in science but when he saw Butch he looked like going genocidal any time.

**Ok children now we are gonna learn about the Big Bang theory.**

People started talking to Butch for some pencils but it was visible that his eyes were empty like he was broken he looked shocked and teriefied.

**Shut up! Shut your mouths!**

Butch yelled out and ran out of class.

**What in Godsname did you all do? Jason go bring Butch back to class or if it's not going good with him bring him to the nurse.**

Jason was walking over to Butch but before walking passed a corner he heard Butch talk.

**No it's not my fualt please believe me it wasn't me.**

Jason leaned against the wall and started listening.

**All this guilt yet it wasn't my fualt! Don't you know i fucking hate myself after what happened! What is this knocking noises?! No stop stop why do i hear banging now? Not another attack!**

Butch saw a hallucination of his dead sister and he keeps hearing loud knocking and loud bangs.

**No...I don't want this just kill me! I want this to end!**

After that there was a banging noise when Jason looked he saw Butch banging his head against the wall very hard blood starting to come with a look like he is losing control or feeling he is loosing control.

_Feeling of going crazy, overwhelming fear, sweating and..._

Butch holds his chest whil hitting his head like he has pain. And "He" felt worried for some reason.

_And chest pain. Jason he is having an Anxiety attack we need to bring him to the nurse for that and his wound the attack we can help with lavender oil remember? Use it._

Jason stopped Butch and opened the Lavender bottle and held it under Butch's nose. Butch started to calmdown.

**Please bring me to the nurse.**

Blood was still dripping from Butch forehead. After that he brought Butch to the nurse.

**Good that you brought him here i'll call his parents you can go to class.**

**_Hope he will be alright._ **

He left walking to class.

**What was that?**

_What?_

**I talked to her but i didn't do it on purpose.**

_Weird let's just go._

**Ok then...**

After they and the nurse were gone Dean sneaked into the nurse's office.

**You know how to mess up a plan don't you Butch?**

Butch started to panic but Dean putted his hand over Butch's mouth.

**Here do it today or i'll do it again...**

Dean putted a knife next to Butch and started walking to the door.

**All this torture will unwind take it from our darkest crimes, we have no place to go, Take your turn to run and flee but death your destiny.**

Dean sang that haunting song.

**Hide it now and when you see me smile do it.**

Butch was pale in the face and nodded.

**Tha's a good boy.**

Butch hid the knife in his jacket and Dean left.

**Mr Aragon Butch had a anxiety attack and was bleeding well for the anxiety attack i had some Lavender oil a friend gave me and he calmed down so now he is with the nurse.**

**Thank you Jason.**

Dean was walking to his class when he noticed the nurse stop infront of him.

**Mr Domino do you have a hallpass?**

Dean showed his hallfpass and smiled.

**I was just going to my class.**

After the nurse went ino her office Dean"s smile was gone.

**If i didn't hear him scream this plan would've been fucked, good Jason brought him to the nurse so i had a chance.**

Dean was back in his class and after an hour the bell rang. While Dean was walking he saw people seround Butch asking question he looked overwhelmed.

**Butch what happened?**

**Why did you run away?**

**Is everthing alright?**

Butch saw nothing but black and his sister's face on the people who were talking.

**Dean what's with Butch?**

**Dear Jason look closely.**

_I have good and bad feeling about this._

"He" was visible to Jason.

_Such a beautifull and sunny day perfect to see Butch die._

Dean could see that Butch had trouble breathing and he got into Butch's line of sight.

  **Look closely Jason.**

Dean smiled and Butch saw it after that Butch started rambling.

**Butch what's wrong?**

Sam looked worried.

**All this torture will unwind, take it from out darkest crimes, We have no place to go, Take your turn to run and flee but death's your destiny.**

**S** am and Ally trid to make him snap back to normal but didn't work.

**Butch you're scaring me!**

After that Butch grabbed the knife from his jacket and slit his own throat falling on the ground blood uzing from his open neck.

**Butch no! Please call 911!**

Tears started to run down her face.

_Must be hard for the girl but she is better off without h-_

**Hahahahahaha look at that he is looseing his grip on life what do you think Jason?**

_Get on his good side-_

**No I will say what's on my mind!**

Jason was speaking to "him" but Dean thought i was  to him.

_Jason no...i'm disepearing no! Jason! No! I will come back again!_

"He" disapeared for now.

**This has gone too far and i will not help you anymore what the nerds told me got me thinking.**

Flashback to when it was morning to when one of the nerds was whispering something in Jason's ear.

**Butch can get anxiety attacks and has Schizophrenia. But Dean some of us have noticed that he is a serial killer and a megalomaniac he wants to control this school by cutting the heads of the serpent where under Sarah and Butch and after the school the howl state.**

Present day.

 **And you can go fuck yourself  for all i care i have been your "dog" for so long that i didn't mind this but now this is too much and i swear try me test my fucking** **patience.**

**Fine.**

Dean grabbed Jason by the shirt.

**You better get every leader of every faction to back you up 'cuase you won't survive alone! You will die by my hands.**

**Good for you.**

Dean got more mad at Jason.

**Listen you little piece of shit you won't succeed and i will succeed i'll promise you that and to put salt upon your wounds i will kill Ally later too...**

Jason pushed Dean away Dean loosing his grip on Jason's shirt.

**I will find a way to win and because there are so many people here so you can't kill me or else you'll be in prison.**

Dean had underestimated Jason but now knows Jason is smarter then he thought.

**You'll be a worthy enemy then exitus acta probat.**

Dean walked away the ambulence and the cops just arriving after he left Ally was comforting Sam and everyone looked shocked.

**Good they didn't notice our argument.**

Butch got loaded into the ambulence and drove off after that Jason walked to Sam and Ally.

**Hey i'm sorry for what happened to Butch.**

**It's ok i wish he would"ve tell me what went wrong.**

Jason along with Ally started comforting her.

**I'm sure everything will be alright.**

Jason looked at Sam in the eyes and gave her a comforting smile which in return calmed her down and gave her a smile.

**Ally bring her home she needs some rest.**

Ally nodded and started walking with Sam.

_What the fuck did you do?_

**I did what i had to.**

_Yeah so you started a fight with Dean and now we are on his shit list!_

**I made a big decision that could determin whether or not i will survive.**

_One day i will take over but now let's befriend the leaders of the other "factions" so we have a chance to survive and maybe even kill him._

**Johhny should be good the Greasers are skilled in intimedation and in fighting.**

_They are gonna be a good asset you already have the nerds but i think we should befriend Ally then you finally have a reason to talk to her since i know you like her but i'll keep it ecret._

"He" smiled.

**You better. Well let's go home we will talk to her tomorrow.**

Jason went walking and Ally ran up to him.

**Hey Jason wait up!**

Jason stopped.

**What do you think of going to my father's diner? He hates when when i have guys walk with me i need something to brighten my mood.**

**I'm no-**

_**Sure that sounds like a great idea and maybe we can even walk in there hand in hand to really piss him off but what about Sam?**_

**We saw her older brother and he brought her home**

After that they walked to the diner before going in they held hands and went in.

**Hey sweathear-**

Her father and uncle were talking when they saw that the dad became red and angry while er uncle luaghed his a off and the uncle left.

**Who the fuck is that Ally!**

**He is a very close friend of mine.**

Her cheeks were as red as a tomato.

 **Dad can you stop yelling remember what the doctor sai- Nice Ally you finally**    **have a man in your life. Don't listen to what dad says you can have a boyfriend any time you want.**

**I will fucking ground you both and i will beat the living shit out of you!**

**Don't worry sir i was just helping her get here she was scared after what happened.**

**What happened?**

**Butch went mad and slit his own throat.**

They looked suprised at Johhny.

**What? While you guys were there for 20 minutes me and the gang went home.**

**Wasn't he a friend of yours?**

**Was dad i was once part of his gang but now i have my own but he got what he deseved.**

**Hey! He was Sam's boyfriend.**

**So? He was a bully he raped her multiple times i don't see what she sees ok? She thinks he will be the "normal" him again what is this? Disney? (I'm gonna get sued bye Disney) He is no prince charming he is the Beast who is pure evil and rotten inside just  see it Ally we are not in a Disney movie** (Just you wait i WILL get sued by Disney for calling them by name in my story)  **this i reality.**

Ally looked mad like she was about to cry and so she ran away crying passing Johhny and going to her room.

**Look what you did? Go tell her you're sorry.**

Johhny let out a sigh and went to her.

**And you i don't know you but please help my duaghter she has been helping Sam  with her suicide she has hardly time to take care of herself and i hate it to ask a friend of her but i damn right won't forgive myself if she ends up dead.**

**Don't worry sir i will help and protect her.**

Ally's father smiled.

**Thank you and now it's getting late go home and in the morning you'll get a free breakfast.**

**Thanks.**

Jason left walkng home.

_Well that was weird still free breakfast._

**Let's just go i am very tired and i just wanna go to sleep.**

Jason got him, quickly changing, brushing his teeth and goes to bed to sleep.

_This year will be a adventure..._

 

To be contineud


	5. Lonesome Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big picture starts now!

_Jason wake up or else we are gonna be late for school._

**I just wanna stay asleep yesterday it's been a hard day!**

_Hard? You just sat on your ass all day in class! So stand up!_

_He_ took control over Jason and forced him to wake up.

**You know i hate you right?**

_I do but you're stuck with me._

And so Jason stood up dressing up brushing his teeth making breakfast and eats it on the way.

_Don't run around with that piece of toast in your mouth you might run into your love intrest._

_He_ had a small chuckle.

**I don't get it.**

_The people will get it._

**What people? Only i can hear or see you!**

People were looking at Jason they gave him looks of disgust that he is talking with noone Jason just went quiet pulled up his hood and kept walking. And on his way he ran into Ally litterally hitting against her.

**Ouch!**

_Well fuck me sideways_

And _he_ left Jason for a while.

**Sorry Ally is everything alright?**

He took off his to show his face.

**I'm ok how about you?**

**Good just very tired and need to catch my bus.**

Jason left a bit far fom school one of the reason he came late to school.

**Wait what do you think of going with me? Johhny always gives me a ride to school.**

**Sure beats walking 15 minutes to the bus and waiting 10 extra minutes.**

She gave him a smile after a minute Johhny came.

**Ok little sis dad finally gave me the keys so we can go- And why is he here?**

**He's coming with us is that ok? After what happened Sam is home for some weeks and he is the only friend i have.**

_FRIENDZONED!_

**Fine but no funny bussines ok?**

**I won't i promise.**

Johhny nodded and went in the car starting it and driving to school.

**Ok you two go i will find a place to park the car.**

They left and walked into to the school when Jason saw Mobius.

**Hey Mobius.**

Mobius had a smile but it disepeared when Jason greeted him and then he looked away.

**Weird.**

Jason and Ally kept waling when Dean walked passed them muttering something with his muderous smile.

**I will win and you wil die.**

Jason heard the muttering dand he felt a chill going down his spine but Dean passed a corner and Jason really wanted him gone.

**Jason is it ok if you and me go to Sam? She needs another friend and i was thinking about you.**

**Sure i would love to, She must be going through a hard time.**

**She is but i would do anything to make her smile.**

_Hope she isn't gonna know we had a hand in this._

Jason knew he couldn't tell her so he and  _Him_ were the only ones to finish this as fast as possible.

The ball rang and they went to class minutes after he sat down Johhny came and walked to his group talking.

**Dude you brought that guy to school why? You remember what we heard.**

**He is a friend of Ally and i couldn't say no or else she would tell dad and i'd get a ass wooping.**

**Understandable bt he maybe does the same things we heard to Ally raping her, beating her, molesting her.**

Johhny got pissed and punched the Greaser in the face.

**I don't wanna hear that fucking stuff i would rather kill myself then to hear that!**

Johhny was yelling and everyone looked at him but he sat down.

**Sorry boss i won't talk about it.**

Johhny nodded and their teacher walked in the room.

**Ok students first things first my last name is Elessar so call me Mr Elessar please.**

**Yes Mr Elessar.**

The class said.

**Incredibilis! Now let class start. Now we are gonna learn about drugs since there have been sightings of students using drugs and getting drugged. And everyone is getting this lesson and. And after this we are gonna learn about a quote by Samuel Taylor Coleridge called "Lonesome Road"**

  _...._

 _He_ refused to comment and disapeared but why? Before class ended Elessar told Samuel's quote

**“Like one, that on a lonesome road Doth walk in fear and dread, And having once turned round walks on, And turns no more his head; Because he knows, a frightful fiend Doth close behind him tread.” Think about life and with who it fits you might be the one on that Lonesome Road and a "friend" the Frightfull Fiend.**

The bell rang and everyone went to the hall the Johhny walking out with the Greasers and Dean walked behind Jason.

**You're really bad at starting conversations you know that?**

Jason turned around facing him as always Dean had this smile full of smug and his eyes showed he got pleasure from killing "evil" people.

**About the howl FBI thing me and my best friend used to talk about this, that she was like someone who would pull the strings in the background.**

Dean smile putted his harm on Jason's shoulders and turned him around.

**What would happen if she heard about it? That you helped me kill dear old Butch? She would be heart broken and it might be becuase of us that Sam is gonna kill herelf.**

People saw them they were thinking they were a couple.

**Wait are they boyfriends?**

**Jason can't be a fag after the things we heard he wouldn't be.**

People were talking about them and Ally came walking to them she had a smile but it disapeared when she saw Dean.

**Ally it's not what you think he does this with everyone.**

**I do**

Dean walekd to Ally and kissed her hand like she was a pincess.

**Um...ok.**

She found him weird.

**So they arn"t fags.**

**Good to hear after the rumors that he might have a crush on Johhny's sister i was hoping they might end up together.**

**Dude that's weird.**

**Shut up!**

Luckly Ally didn't hear what the other student were gossiping about.

**Jason we have the same class let's go together.**

**Yeah that's a good idea.**

**I'm gonna kill her first.**

Dean whispered quickly and left. After that Jason's face went pale becuase of that when they were walking Ally saw he was looking pale.

**Jason is everything ok? You look pale**

**I'm ok nothing to worry about.**

They were walking together making both their hearts beat fast.

**So i keep hearing that you are Johhny's little sister but you two are the same age and you two aren't 9 months apart.**

**Well i am his twin sister he was born 10 minutes before me so he calls me lil sis**

**Now i see you kinda look like him _but cuter._**

Ally's face went red.

**I have to go to the bathroom!**

So she ran to the bathroom. So he also went to the bathroom looking into the mirror thinking what he just said.

**It must be _Him_ There is no denying.**

_He_ wasn't heard.

**Hey are you still here? Dude what's wrong? Anwser!**

Then it hit him...

**Looks like i am trully alone.**

Jason heard sobbing from one of the stalls.

**Hey is everything alright?**

The door locked unlocked and saw Butch's right hand man.

**Wait aren't you Mark?**

**Butch's right hand man and now new leader of the Jocks Mark? Yes and now fuck off.**

It was very visible Mark was crying.

**Just fuck off!.**

Jason let out a sigh.

**I know what happened to Butch and i'm sorry if you don't wanna talk about i unde-**

**I am weak i can't do it! He was my childhood friend i was trying to make him the nice Joock he used to be!**

**I'm sorry to hear but i know you an do it.**

Mark looks at Jason.

**Be yourself it is sad he is gone but stand with a smile for him!**

Mark's eyes light it and he stood up smilling.

**You're right! I should do that! Fuck pitting myself i should be a great leader!**

Mark gave a hand to Jason.

**For a rapist you are a great person.**

**Wait a rapist?**

**Yes we heard rumors of you being a rapist, a molester and a abuser.**

**I am none of that i am still a virgin but who started these rumors?**

**Don't know he was a guy with a long black coat part of his hair was hidding his eye and had a weird smile but i cann't put my finger on it.**

**I know who you mean thanks Mark.**

**It's no problem man  wait you know what? I will help stop these rumors i needed someone to cheer me up.**

Mark walked away but first putting his hand on Jason's shoulder and givving a smile to show he was welcome to the Jocks for help.

**Did i just do something good?**

Jason spashled some water in his face and looked into the mirror.

**You know what? I can do this! I don't need _Him_ I am a strong guy.**

The bell rang and Jason ran to class not seeing Ally on his way but when he opened the door he saw Ally looking at her desk a bit sad looking and red in the face so he walked towards her wanting to know what's wwrong.

**Hey Ally did i say something bad?.**

**No just had to go to the bathroom.**

The teacher walked into class.

**Don't know what's worse teaching these kids or being a hooker backk in Vegas.**

The teacher wishpered to herself.

**Ok class now we are gonna learn some chemistry so pick partners.**

Ally chose Jason becuase he was the only one she could trust. After some time the class ended and it was lunch time.

**Jason wanna g-go lunch together with the other chearleaders?**

**Sure i that's ok with them.**

She and Jason want to the chearleaders table where some of them were giving Jason disgusting looks.

**Hey cutey how"s  your day been?**

**Cindy don't start again i don't swing that way.**

**But you could atleast try.**

**And i don't wanna try it ok? I don't wanna.**

**Your lose then.**

  **Don't mind her Ally she's just frustrated since her girlfriend broke up with her.**

One of the male chearleaders said.

**And maybe i should shove my foot up your ass Zach!**

**I wanna see you try you little bitch!**

**Stop it! Why do you all do this when Sam is gone? She is going through a rough time and you all are just acting like all of this never happened.**

**I'm sorry Ally we didn't mean to upset you.**

**It's ok Cindy but now le's eat and meet a friend of mine.**

**Hey i'm Jason nice to meet you all.**

Cindy gave Jason a friendly smile becuase if Ally trusted Jason Cindy could too. He sat down grabbed his lunch from his backpack and they started eating and speaking.

**And so she had sex with my dad after 14 years of traveling with us becuase her parents died but so when my mother cuaght them she left her behind and divorced my dad.**

**Wow you've been traveling for so long and the stories it's like you're life is a movie!**

Cindy really was suprised to hear about Jason's life

**Yeah.**

The bell rang and they had to go to class. After classes were done Jason and Ally were waiting for Johhny when Dean walked passed Jason and a note fell Jason picked it up and started reading it.

" **Looks like you did grab it after all, there is much i have to say to you but for now i wil tell you this: Be aware your rep is slowly going down. I have the Nerds on my side now and some of the Chearleaders. Let's say you are pethatic hearing about your life but that will end when everyone you cared about seeing you hang, dead, lifeless, tears running down your face. I'm already getting exited for it! But take good care of Ally becuase she might disapear the next but, Partner you are nothing without me! I could've given you everything you wanted but no....You went and now i am your Frightfull Fiend and you are one that on a Lonesome Road....**

Jason kept reading the rest of the note it made him mad but fear took him over hands trembling.

**Snap back to it!**

Jason's breathing went faster everything started spinning he almost fell but he aught his balance again grinding his teeth looking pissed.

**Challenge accepted.**

Jason smiled and went closer to Ally in love or not he wanted to protect her even if he is alone.

**HEEEELP!!!!!**

Johhny's girlfriend was running towards Jason and Ally.

**Please help! Johhny is gonna fight a group of rich kids you two his twin and his friend! I don't wanan see him hurt.**

Ally and Jason were following her to a ally way eeing Johhny beated up bleeding and breathing heavy but still standing.

**Is that all? When someone sleeps with my girl the'll get me!**

There were at most 16 Rich kids where 6 of them were still standing while the rest were probably onconsious.

**Help him please!**

Jason ran to Johhny heling him.

**What are you doing here?**

**Your girl send me for help.**

**She always knows when to bring help.**

**Let him come!**

When one of the Rich kids yelled that a big buff man a student walked to them.

**Pound time!**

**Good luck you poor people!**

The leader of the Rich kids yelled and then him and everyone else ran away with him.

**AHHHHHH!**

The big guy started running to them.

**Ready Jason?**

**Ready as i'll ever be!**

Johhny did a sign with his hands to for them to split up. After that the big guy stopped before hitting the wall.

**Hey Richie! You were always so fast what happened to you?**

**Don't think it's a good idea to agrow him.**

**Wait...**

Richie became pissed and starter charging at them but faster now. When Richie got close enough Johhny grabbed his chain and tripped Richie him falling face first and Johhny's right arm getting dislocated.

**Now Jason hit kick him in the balls.**

Jason ran to them kicking Richie in the balls over and over again Richie groaning in pain.

**Looks like thoe steroids didn't make your balls stronger Rich.**

**Stop i'm sorry!**

Jason stopped and Richie ran away.

**Goodjob Richie!**

Johhny's girlfriend ran to him hugging him.

**John i'm so sorry please forgive me!**

**It's ok babe you're still mine.**

They started making out.

**Feels like i'm gonna puke.**

**Aw c'mon Ally! It is wonderfull you and Jason should try it!**

Both of them started blushing but Ally turned around walking away.

**Can we please go home?**

**Sure let's go.**

**Bye babe!**

Johhny waved her goodbye and he drove them back home.

**I'll see you tomorrow.**

Johnny drove away.

**Are you still here? Please come back i need you you know i can't live without you.**

_...._

_He_ didn't say a thing for Jason it was like  _He was gone._

**It's sad isn't it?  i don't need you!**

He went home watching some television and making food when someone knocked on the door so he opened the door seeing the mailman.

**Mr Harrison?.**

**Yes that's me.**

**I've got two letters for you one from your father and one from Butch's parents.**

**Thank you.**

The mailman handed him the letters and left.

**"Hey kiddo it's me dad. It's been a while but i wanted to tell you and your mother that i miss you both and that i'm very sorry for the things i have done i wish your mother could give me a chance but i have a gift for you when you get this letter the day after that you'll get it since it's your mother's birthday then haha. I wish i could hold you in my arms again our days fishing and joking about your mother's friends i wish we could have those days again love - Dad"**

**I miss you too dad.**

He opened the other letter reading it.

**Another funeral, i'm sorry Butch i wish i didn't have a hand in this or i just could've stopped it but i was too stupid.**

Next week.

**And now, we are here for Butch's funeral. it's a sad day for all of us here Butch was such a nice man why God would cut his life short we can't know. But what we did know is he is in a better place now with God and Jesus.**

There were people crying Butch's mother crying the loudest she didn't wanna see her oldest child die and get buried.

**Butch! I'm sorry that i couldn't protect you!**

His mother cried out holding Butch's little sister close she didn't know what's happening she was still young but she was wearing a oversized jacket big enough for Butch.

**Sad isn't it?**

Jason saw Sarah but she was dead wasn't she?

**I...I guess.**

**Now he will meet Charon and i hope he has enough money to pay him.**

**I heard you knew a lot about Greek mythology.**

**All that knowledge wasted...And now she is gonna try to become me.**

**Who do you mean?**

**You'll get to know soon enough Jason you'll get to know.**

**Ok but can i just-**

She walked away and Jason followed her but when she turned a corner she was gone just like that.

**Wha? Where is she?**

Was it his guilt or was it actually her ghost Not even  _he_ could do that.

**You're such a pussy that you can't even do anything so are you ready or not?**

Sarah yelled but he couldn't see her.

**Ready as i'll ever be.**

The funeral ended and Jason was waiting for Ally and Sam when he saw them.

**Ally Sam we need to go to Butch's house.**

**Why? Isn't it enough for me to see him die?**

**I think i know who did it but i need to find proof.**

**I have a key to his house beuase i had to grab everything i own.**

**Let's go.**

All three were walking to his house and enterning hiis room.

**Let's search.**

They were earching Butch's room when Aly found something.

**I thought i saw the Devil that night how long was it? 4 maybe 5 hours i think..I'll be good...I'll be good. For all of the times that i never could. In that mine...i can't rememer much but most i rememer was the pain me crying and screaming for help...But noone came.**

Sam heard what Ally was reading and she teared up.

**No Sam i didn't to make you cry i'm sorry.**

Ally comforted Sam while Jason grabs the letter.

**Mine wasn't there a abandoned mine nearby?**

**Yes but i don't know if we are gonna have a chance with school and everything wait! After Halloween we always get a week free so wee could tell our parents we are gonna sleepover mee with Sam you with  your friends...**

**Yes i don't have friends thank you Ally.**

**No! I'm your friend don't worry.**

Jaon felt a bit heartroken and she didn't know what she just said.

**Let's go Halloween is in a week so let's get our costumes ready.**

**Wait why can't we call the cops?**

**Sam have you seen what cops do? They don't give a fuck if someone gets raped murdered or anything else!**

**I guess you're right.**

Jason walked away going home laying in his bed tired as hell.

**Hey are you till here?**

_..._

But he was gone. So Jason just went to sleep. 

Morning his alarm went off.

**Shit...normally _he_ always wakes me up**

He stood up brushed his teeth ate some breakfast and went to school hen he didn't see Johhny's car finding it weird but  kept walking to school when he saw Sam and Ally.

**Hey.**

They backed away from him.

**Stay away from us.**

Ally looked very scared and backed away from hm further with Sam.

**What's wrong?**

**You...You killed Butch didn't you!?**

**...**

Jason couldn't say it.

**Then it's a yes i never expected you of all people would be able to do it.**

For some reason Jason couldn't move he didn't have control over his legs anymore and so Ally and Sam left the students talking about him.

**I can't believe it.**

**It's just so heartles what he did to Butch and Sarah.**

Jason didn't do anything about it he knew this would happen. After everything school was semi the same his home room teacher Mr Elessar let Jason sit in the back. He trully felt alone everyone giving him death threats Dean standing next to Madison smilling knowing both of them did their job for now.

**Look at him...It warms my heart.**

Dean said and then they left. But Ally saw Jason and he looked down she sill loved him but after what happened she can't trust him and left while Jason was waalking home all the way to his room laying down.

**Fuck life i don't need them i don't need them!**

Noone was there for him and he had to take life in his own hands.

 

To be contineud.

 


	6. The road to Hell is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Halloween is sometime away i was thinking of giving more sight into Dean's life and the stuff he has learned. And when i go into detail with certain stuff it could be important to the story later on. And my teachers are gonna read my stories so hello! Hope you likeit

**Blood is being spilled like red wine...** Dean was watching the news and mumbling stuff to himself.

 **I can't believe it they those people? Why? They are what is wrong with this world they are like a disease.** It was already very late and Dean saw the news where students ere talking about their expiriences with Sarah and Butch and to his suprise they were positive. Ater that Dean went to bed taking off his shirt and laying down.

 **Am i supposed to apoligise for the things i did?** Noone was therehis room was empty. But so Dean fell asleep ad started dreaming about his past it started with a loud slap.

 **He is still my child and if i don't hit him he will become a sissy! Is that what you want for our boy to become a sissy?** Hearing from his voice he was drunk.

 **No but hitting him that hard is not gonna help.** Dean was on the ground crying his small hands were covering his eyes over his left eye.

 **But don't forget he is also my child and you are a women who will listen to you?** Dean's father had a smile that made Dean's mother scared and just run to the kitchen crying.

 **Now Dean stand up and be a fuckin' man!** Dean was so scared but he stood up legs shaking in fear.After a few minutes of yelling and crying it stopped.

 **Even your sister is more of a man then you and she's 7 years younger then you...** **Get out of my sigh.** Dean's mother picked him up and brought him to his room.

**Why does he do this?**

**Dean i don't know but as long as i'm here iwill patch you good as new.** She gave hm a comforting smile hugging him.

 **Sleep you have school tomorrow everything will be alright i promise.** She gave Dean a goodnight kiss and left closing his door after that she went down stairs seeing her husband on his coach passed out cans next to him and on the ground.

 **One day. One day you will stop this or else i will make you pay.** She went to her room and layed down crying herself to sleep.

 **"He is a bad person you deserve so much more you deserve a Nice Guy like me" He was such a nice guy back then i don't know what to do.** She kept crying but she did it quietly to not her husband up untill she fell asleep.

 **Mommy...** Dean laid down on his bed holding on his teddy bear still being scared but he could get to sleep and he did.

2 years later Dean's mother finally had enough and slapped his father.

 **You....bitch!** Dean's father started to punch her again and again infront of Dean he lookd horified at what he was witnessing but for some reason he stood up not knowing whyand he charged at his father hitting his leg but Dean was too weak o even hurt his dad.

 **Stop you're hurting her!** His father stopped hurting her but then turned to Dean and he kicked Dean away his mother crying on the ground.

 **You dare hit me? You're father? The person who gave you everything you are so ungratefull!** Dean's father grabbed Dean up by the shirt.

  **I'm gonna buy some cigarettes.** He left when the door closed Dean's mother stood up and ran to Dean.  **Are you ok? I'm ok mom don't worry.**

_**Funny how i try to block these memories when i'm awake but when i sleep it comes back yet when i wake up  froget about it...No...** _

1 year later Dean and his best friend were talking to each other.

 **So i wanna tell you something.** Dean's best friend wanted to open up to Dean.

 **What is it? You clearly look nervous. Fuck it! Dean i'm gay...** There was some silencebut Dean's face didn't change.

 **I don't see the problem as long as you are treated with justice i don't mind.** Dean best friend teared up and hugged him he thought he would lose his best friend from childhood if he would come out.

**I was scared you would find me a freak for beeing. We are friends after all and i grew up hearing my dad say "Never discriminate even when the person is on your kill list" When he was talking to my uncle.**

Again there was some silence and Dean's dad pulled over.  **Hey Dean your mother is busy so i'm picking you up!**

Dean's friend gave him a hug and waved goodbye when Dean went in the car.  **Where is mom?**

 **She's doing over hours i kinda did something and now she will come late.** They arrived and when Dean left the car the neighbors' dog ran to Dean bitting his hand. After that Deans father kicked the dog away hearing Dean cry in pain and the dog ran away back to the neighbors.  **Stupid dog i wish the neigbors could rid of it. Let me check.**

Dean's father looked at dean's hand and he became angry he just wanted to kill the dog.  **We can fix it just need to clean it put bandade around your hand and as good as new.**

Deaan and his dad went inside and his father started to clean the wound and wrap a bandade around it.  **Go play i'm gonna watch some TV.**

Dean went to his room to read a book. From reading books he go a certain vie on justice on what it is and what's wrong with it sometimes making Dean confused for hours at a time. A few hours have passed and Dean went outside to go meet his best friend.  **I'm gonna be at Nathan's house. Be safe Dean.**

His mother said and Dean left after bicking for 10 minute he arrived and knocked on the door then Nathan's mother opened the door.  **Hello miss is Nathan home? Yes he is in his room hope you two have fun.**

She smiled being happy her son and Dean were such great friends and he walked up the stairs arriving in Nathan's room when opening the door he saw Nathan cry..  **Nathan what's wrong. I.....I**

Dean ran up to Nathan being very worried.  **Nathan tell me what's wrong. I wanna tell myparents but i feel like a freak! Nathan you're not. Listen i will help you come ot to your parents i will be by your side ok?**

Nathan looked at Dean wipping his tears and started smilling.  **If i have you by my side.**

Nathan and Dean went downstairs.  **Mom dad i need to tell you two something. What is it? You know me and your mother are here to listen.**

Nathan looked at Dean and Dean gae him a smile and a  thumbs up.  **I wanted to tell you two that i'm....Gay.**

His parents looked suprised but his father's face changed and he stood up.  **I didn't raise a faggot and tell me that you're joking.**

Nathan was silent.  **I didn't raise a fucking Faggot why would God make my only child a abomination?! Gerald stop it!**

Nathan's mother tried to calm his dad down but couldn't work and then Dean's head went blank he lost all control.  **Still he has more balls then you... What did you say you little kid? I said still he has more balls then you! It took him a lot to open up and you are here calling him an abomination?  Pieces of trash like you should not exist on this earth. Leave now!**

Nathan's  dad opened the door and pushed Dean out closing the door all that was heared after that was Nathan's father and mother yelling and Dean took his bike and left as fast as he could he was so angry.  **Nathan i will be there for you.**

He was almost home but he hit something and fell when he stood up and looked at what he hit it was the neighbors' dog bleeding and in pain.  **You are what is wrong with this world...you only bring pain and sorrow nothing else.**

Dean then started to kick the dog he felt nothing but a good feeling in his chest after each kick he went harder and harder getting a giant smile.  **The cops won't do shit they always looka way if someone gets hurt, rapep or murdered.**

Dean's father saw everything but said nothing.  **Like father Like son funny he started with a animal like i did.**

After the dog was dead dean grabbed his bike and walked the rest of the way home goinng to his bed to sleep he felt drained. 5 days later.

 **Where is she?** Dean's father was a demolition expert and so he could kill his victims with his job and still hasn't been cuaght.  **Dean where is your mother? I don't know she told she would do something.**

5......4....3.... Dean saw his mother in the building she looked at the window smiled at Dean and waved goodbye.  **NO!** Both yelled out but it was too late the building exploded everything going down. Dean's father grabbed Dean by the hand and ran away getting into his car and drivving home when they wee home.

 **Shit i killed her! What should i do? Can't do a funeral or that bitch of a Mother-in-law will take him...Dean go to your room.** Dean went to his room but he didn't feel a thing in the time before this he lost all sense of sympathy and compasion since he has killed some kids in his school. Dean just went to sleep.

The next morning when Dean opened his eyes he saw his dad grabbing Dean's clothes nad outting them in suit cases.  **Dad? What are you doing? Preparing to go to Arizona ofcourse!**

His father looked very uncomfortable.  **No questions were going today after you eat breakfast it's time and Nathan is downstairs to say goodye.**

Dean stood up and went down to see Nathan sitting on a chair when walking to him Nathan hugged Dean.  **I will miss you old friend i hope you have a wonderfull time in Arizona. Thanks Nathan i really apriciate it. Almost forget here!**

Nathan handed Dean a present.  **But only open it when you're in the car ok? Ok Nathan.**

Nathan hugged Dean one ore time and left waving goodbye. After 30 minutes have passed Dean was in the car and looks at the present opening it he smiled. And then Dean woke up.

**Shit how late is it? I'm late for school that can't hurt to do it once.**

 

To be contineud


	7. Halloween Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Cuase a Halloween party is a rad excuse to put your body through mad abuse and i might pass out but it's alright "cuase i'm Halloween partying tonight! and this is Big Fun! Have a happy Halloween

 Jason was hanging out with the Jocks since both of their reputations have been dragged trough the mud and noone wants to get close to them .  **Jason buddy women are a mystery to us guys one day they're happy and the next they are mad at us.**

_I really don't understand why we are getting advice from him._

It's been so long since  _He_ has shown up Jason didn't even notice it.  **Yeah i guess you're right.**

A girl walked to them she seemed disgusted to see them and handed Jason a letter.  **You're invited to the last years' Halloween party one of the leaders wanted you to be here too i don't know why but here.**

She handed him theletter and ran away as fast as possible.  **Thanks?**

 **Great news! Now you can come with me.** Mark was very happy.

_Maybe it was Dean._

**Mark i'll be back. Ok Se-** Jason ran as fasta as he could to the bathroom looking in the mirror and he saw  _Him_ _again._

_Been a while hasn't it been Jason?_

**I thoought you were gone.**

Well i'm not you will be stuck with me untill you either die or get "cured"  and we both know what the cure is...

**You're a giant asshole you know that?**

_Yeah yeah piss for brains but now let's discuse about that party._

**Oh yeah that invitation.** Jason didn't know which of the leaders he knew got him the invitation. But he felt something on his shoulders looking into the mirror it was  _Him_ even though he wasn't real it felt real to him.

 _Jason we will clean our reputation and send Dean straight to hell! What do you think?_ Jason was thinking he didn't want anything less then what  _He_ said.

 **What are we gonna wear?** _He smiled._

_Good choice..._

Jason felt a sudden rush of energy in him.  _We're gonna go far together._

Jason left going to class hanging out with The Jocks untill he was home he asked for money to his mother and went to the shop to buy a costume untill someone grabbed him by the arm with a chain?

 **Hey hey what are you doing here?** Jason turned his head and he was suprised to see it was Johhny.

 **Shopping to get a Halloween costume for the party and you?** Jason seemed cold to Johhny.

 **Guessed so and what will you be doing when you're there?** Jason didn't have time to talk he just wanted to buy a costume and leave.

 **Got kicked out waiting for my sister to finally get dressed i was in the place were the only sell female clothes and they thought i was a creep. And i am not here to hit you or do anything i just wanted to make sure you got the invitation.** Jason turned to fully face Johhny.

 **Are you the one who send that girl to send me that invitation?** Johhny loosend the chain and wrapped it around his arm again and walked away.

 **I didn't but i heard about it the leaders do communicate with each other that is what most don't know but i have to go need to look at the costumes my sister is gonna put on.** Jason ran after Johhny but Johhny was nowhere to be found after a while becuase of the obundance of people there.

 **I feel bad for Jason i know he is innocent but i can't show that to anyone or else they might think i'm a a bitch.** Johhny kept walking untill he was stopped by a employee.

 **Sir you can't go in again.** Johhny just wanted to go to his sister;

 **My sister is there and she told me i had to wait for her before you assholes started bitching to me to leave.** Johhny was so close to hit the employee untill Ally came and started talking to the employee that he is her brother and tha it all was a misunderstanding.

 **I'm very sorry for the trouble sir.** The shopkeeper let Johhny back in seeing wha Ally was wearing and he looked weird at her.

 **Almost done! People will hate me for this but i don't give a shit.** Dean was working on his costume now just waiting for his dad to bring the last piece of the costume. After waiing for a whime his dad arrived.

 **Do you know how anoyying it is to get a Hitler mustache?** Dean's dad gave Dean the mustache.

Back to Jason.

 _I hate suits like that but it does fit us._ Jason chose a Deadpool costume becuase of  _Him._

 **Now all we have to do is wair for the party and it's showtime. J** ason didn't really feel like himself ut he didn't mind that all he wanted was to stop Dean and clean his reputation.

Ater a week there was no people missing wich made Jason happy everyone would blame it on him anyways.

 **Arizona at night is pretty cool.** Jason was walking to the party seeing lights in the distance and people in costumes partying. After a while Jason arrived he saw everyone from school even the leaders but Dean was nowhere to be found.

 Jason took a deep breath and started walking drinking and looking for someone he knows untill he saw a familiar face dressed as Elvis with two slutty zombie chearleaders next to him and he starts runnign up to them.

 **Heeey! Elvis! How's it going man?** Jason tried his best Deadpool inprestion but Johhny knew ot was Jason and Johhny grabbed the two girls by the arms and when Jason saw that he took off his mask.

 **Sam, Ally please hear me out.** Sam and Ally tried moving but Johhny had a strong grip on them.

 **It wan't my fualt Dean did all of it i'm innocent i swear it!** Ally didn't hesitate and slapped Jason.

 **You can hangout with us but try anything and Johhny will snap your neck.** Jason nodded.

 **It's time to rage so turn up the base! Drink smoke it's cool you can even swim naked in my pool and have the greatest time! WHOOOOO!** Everyone was cheering smoking weed and drinking untill the bottles are as dry as a bone.

 **Look even Sam is having fun.** She was dancing with Ally and getting paid for something?

**What are they doing?.**

**What she and Ally always do is make out with each other for money it happened a year ago** wEveryon just kept drinking some of the hen **people wanted to pay them to kiss each other and they thought it would be a good way of income in those parties! But here drink untill you're full.** Jason forgot about Dean and just started partying people were even paying him and Ally to make out with each other.

Everyone just kept drinking some even went upstairs to have sex.

 **A Halloween party is a great excuse to make your body go through so much abuse!** Johhny kept drinking while the Jocks were fucking a pinata? Atfer a while Ally walked up to Jason it was clear she was drunk he saw that tears were running down her face and started punching him but not that hard for some reason.After that she stopped and just started hugging him and holding him close to her he was confused but he hugged her back and moved a bit to sit on the couch.

 **I know you didn't do anything wrong but i just can't stop thinking about it he messed with my head so much i don't know what's right or wrong anymore.... I don't want to believe him he is such a creep but.. i don't wanna lose you!** She putted her head against his chest and started crying more all he could do was put his hand on her head.

 **Everything will be ok i promise you.** Her chest was against his shoulder and he could feel her heart was beating fast. After 5 minutes she stood up wipping away her tears.

 **I'm gonna go to Sam she is probably lonley.** Jason nodded and Ally walked away he didn't understand what just had happened but didn't mind it and then Johhny came with a girl.

 **Jason here is the leader that  dealt with the invitations Jullie.** She was wearing two hero outfits for some reason.

**It's nice meeting you Jason.**

**Nice to meet you too and why are you wearing two hero outfits?**

**It's something i just thought about while this is just the beggining for now and i call it Hybrid Heroes it was originally one person having two powers but hoe types of people called Hybrids are illigal by the government but i can't dress up as something like that without making people confused and i don't have the rquired stuff to make a Hybrid Hero costume.**

**That's the reason Julia? Sounds like a bad name for a idea and the idea sounds stupid as hell.**

  **Ahem! Anyway i wanted to tell you i have proof that you are innocent and that i wanna help you get rid of him.**

**Why would you help me?**

**Easy  he has been creeing on me and the girls and i swear ot God i will take him down!**

**It seems like ore then him just being a creep.** Jullia gave Jason a letter and left.

 **Read itw hen you're home.** She said before she walked to her group. When Jason was looking at Johhny and he looked panicked.

 **Where is Ally and Sam?** Johhny ran to where Aly and Sam were.

 **Weren't they in the corner?** Jason started looking oo and found a not on the ground.

**"Sometimes i do wanna know if you actually read these notes that i leave for you, Jason well all i wanted to say is i have Sam and Ally you were that stupid  and started partying and not even payig attention but go outside maybe you'll find them Love - Your guardian angel"**

Jason grabbed Johhny by the arm and ran outside.

**Le's look here it would be easier.**

**Ok then?** They started looking when Johhny saw the door to the tool shed open a bit and he walked to it not fully sure if someone is inside but  you could never know so he went in. All tha was heard was a loud bang and a boddy fall down. Jason heared that and ran to the tool shed but sadly he got hit too.

Everything was dark Jason could only see a bit from everything he saw it seemed like a abandoned mine.

**Finally awake i see...**

 

 

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note!: I love Szin (Julia) That little joke about Hybrid Heroes is just a joke i don't want people telling her that i "made fun of Hybrid Heroes" or screenshot and send it to her and she might take it out of context so again i love Szin and her video's Hybrid Heroes is one of my favorite things to watch on YouTube if i made that clear then bye and i wish you a good day.
> 
> PS:If you're gonna say it then please show this note too thanks.


	8. Am i wrong?

**"** **Finally** **awake** **I** **see."** Jason didn't see i clearly but it was Dean and what seemed Richy next to him.

**"Where he** **fucks** **am** **I** **?"**

**"** **Don't** **worry about it all you have to be worried about is your own life."**   _What_ _does_ _he_ _mean_ _by that? Is he_ _going to_ _kill us?_

 **"..."** Jason was silent ust looking at Dean.

 **"Speak it's no fun when my victims don't speak."** Dean kicked Jason for him to make a noise but Jason stayed silent.

 **"Let me tell you something. What would happen if the world was run by people who wouldn't give a single shit for rape** **victims** **and when they give a shit about it the girl lied but** **i** **was too** **late he lost everything even he is proven innocent he lost everything and the girl who did a false rape** **allegation** **is free nothing happening to them and while the men in charge have raped,** **harassed** **so many people or there are women that blame the patriarchy for everything even if it's not their** **fault** **like the current leaders so many have lied about rape that they don't know who is telling lies or the truth but** **no** **those women can't see it's not the leader'** **fault** **they can't** **believe** **it there is a reason why "innocent** **until** **proven" thing is a thing! And those women all blame men not some men all of them none are good but for the same money not all of them are good too since so many women have lied about rape and there is a group called "** **feminists** **" most of them don't have fucking common sense they blame every man both the good and bad ones!"** Jason was listening to Dean and he was surprised to hear what Dean all said.

**"What does this have to do with now?"**

**"Jason those types of people** **i** **am trying to get rid of but** **i** **can't stand it when people don't have common sense and defend them don't you want them gone too?"**

**"** **Yes,** **but the way** ** _you're doing it is wrong!"_** It sounded like Jason was speaking with two voices for some reason Dean even heard it.

 **"...Well** **i** **have other guests to take care of** **Richey** **he's in your hands"** Dean walked away not before seeing two guns in his belt.

**"Dean told me to show you Butch's diary really showing how disgusting he is"**

Richey opened Butch' diary showing he first page of Butch's diary.

**_"Sometimes_ ** **_i_ ** **_feel guilty for what happened to my_ ** **_sister like_ ** **_it's all my fault that she is dead now that_ ** **_i_ ** **_am not strong enough..."_ **

**_"My dad took all my meds after he_ ** **_heard_ ** **_what happened and now_ ** **_i_ ** **_have nothing_ ** **_i_ ** **_don't even know what to do now the voices were speaking_ ** **_lauder_ ** **_and louder_ ** **_which_ ** **_each time my dad yelled at me and they all say kill_ ** **_kill_ ** **** **_kill_ ** **_.... If mom was still_ ** **_here,_ ** **_she could speak to him instead my dad is just a bitter old man making my condition worse and my uncle.... let's say my mother wouldn't like his 'cure_ ** **_" for me"_ **

Jason kept reading it but when he saw something his eyes went wide.

**_"Today_ ** **_i_ ** **_had sex my first time even, Sam looked so weak_ **

**** **_i_ ** **_couldn't help but feel great! She looked so weak with her moans_ ** **_i_ ** **_felt like_ ** **_i_ ** **_was strong and it was great! What would happen if she seemed weaker not having a_ ** **_choice_ ** **_but to obey when_ ** **_i_ ** **** **_want to_ ** **_have sex with her"._ **

**"No that can't be! I bet Dean faked this."**

**"** **Sadly,** **it's true ask John and Sam"** Jason noticed that Richey called Johnny John after that Jason lost control.

**_"Why are you doing this?"_ **

**_"W-what do you mean?"_ **

**_"Leaving_ ** **_Johnny_ ** **_like that you are no more_ ** **_than_ ** **** **_muscle_ ** **_now with those_ ** **_steroids_ ** **_in your body!"_ **

**"I didn't** **even have** **a** **choice** **Dean told** **me if** **i** **helped him he could help me fix** **myelf** **ok?"**

**_"Fix? You? Don't make me laugh he'll kill you that' what he means_** ** _i_** ** _kill you when_** ** _your_** ** _usefulness_** ** _has ended join us_** ** _Rich,_** ** _you'll have your friend_** ** _Johnny_** ** _again what do you think? For the good old times."_** Richie wanted to live and he didn't want to see either Johnny or Ally get hurt but what Dean would do.

**"No!"**

**_"Fine"_ **

3 hours passed Jason kept reading the book feeling his mind slip away for some reason he felt more and more dead inside what is going on? And Richie was getting anxious after each second.

 **"Fine** **i'll** **let you go! I can't bae to see John hurt he is my friend"** And so Richey released Jason and help him stand.

**"Where are they?"**

**"Follow me** **I'll** **you to them!"** Jason was following Richey for some reason Richey was faster.

**"Where is Ally god damnit!"**

**"Be patient we'll find her"** Richey turned a corner but the path became blocked behind Richy.

**"** **Richey** **! Are you** **alright** **?"**

**"I** **am,** **are you?"**

**"Same here help me get this rubble out of the way"** They tried but it kept getting worse and worse so they stopped.

 **"Jason** **I'll** **continue** **on my own we'll find each other** **at** **the end of the mine"** Jason agreed and started to run not knowing where to go until he heard cries of what seemed like a girl.

_"Must be Ally or_ _Johnny_ _depends on if he cries like a girl"_

**"Not funny! She might be in pain"** Jason didn't pay attention and got hit in the stomach with something and he fell down on the ground bleeding.

 **"You think you can just run away like that? Don't make me laugh"** Jason looked up and saw Dean with what seemed like a bloody knife. Jason looked at his stomach and he saw it was bleeding he almost could see the light.

 **"You're nothing Jason you're a worm so stay there and bleed out like one!"** Dean threw away the knife and walked of all Jason could see was Dean walking away his vision getting blurry before passing out.

**_"Jason"_ **

**_"Jason"_ **

**_"Jason"_ **

**_"Jason"_ **

**_"Jason"_** Jason woke seeing ghosts? Of Butch and Sarah.

**_"Be strong like me or are_ ** **_you_ ** **_that much of a pussy?"_ **

**_"I honestly think he is that much of a pussy but we believe in you save Ally and stop Dean he won't stop_** ** _until_** ** _everyone he deems bad is dead including you and the rest_** ** _" Jason_**  stood up arm covering his cut wound and started running.

 ** _"Become the beast and hunt him down!"_** Jason followed he sounds of cries until he arrived, he saw Ally crying having her mouth wrapped around the barrel of a gun. Jason ran as fast as he could and slapped the gun away.

 **"No let me die!"** She tried to grab the gun again but Jason had a tight grip on her after a bit of struggling she look Jason in the eyes and he hugged her tears running down her face.

 **"Don't...I don't** **want to see you like that you mean too much to me"** After a while they stop hugging and she saw his wound taking off her shirt and using it to stop the blood while she was doing that Jason said something.

 **"I like you!"** She paused for a bit smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 **"When we are safe take me on a date but** **now,** **we have to get out"** Jason nodded and after she was done, they started running until they found the exit when they left, they saw Johnny passed out badly injured and bleeding.

 **“Johnny** **!"** Ally ran to Johnny looking at him hoping he will survive.

**"I called 911 to help him."**

**"Ally?"**

**"** **Yes,** **Johnny** **I'm** **here..."**

**"If** **i** **die tell my sweetheart that** **i** **love her."**

**"Don't say such things! You'll survive!"** Johnny smiled and passed out still breathing. After waiting the ambulance came while Jason, Ally and Richey were talking to the cops when Johnny was taken.

**"And who was this murderer again?"**

**"His name is Dean Domino!"** After Jason said that the cops looked at each other.

 **"** **An** **accident while going in the mine noted and please don't frame** **a** **innocent person Dean has done nothing wrong"** Ally, Richey, and Jason became so mad they started yelling.

 **"Innocent? Him?"** Jason said.

 **"He murdered two students!"** Ally said.

 **"I know** **i** **am brain damaged but even** **i** **believe** **he's** **a killer WITH proof!"** Richey said.

 **"Don't use that tone against me or** **I'll** **throw you three in jail"** So they shut up and left Ally walking close to Jason intertwining her hand with his she felt comfortable doing it after what had happened. After a while they arrived at Ally's father's diner, she gave Richey a hug and Jason a kiss on the cheek and left.

 **"** **Don't** **do anything stupid you two or** **i** **will kick you two in the balls with** **Johnny's** **work shoes"** They hold their nuts already feeling the pain and said yes after that they went Jason got home thinking of what Dean said it haunting his head after treating the wound he laid down and wanted to sleep.

 **"Am** **i** **wrong?"** Was Dean, right?

 

To be continued


	9. The Good Old Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FILLER THAT IS CANON

Jason was sleeping.

_**"You know Jason how many times I have told you i am the one who controls you but I keep messing with your head so you don't know It's me and It's honestly very sad to see you not even knowing It's me"**_

**"I hate you for that you know that?"**

**"I do know that and now wake up"**

**"What?"** Jason woke.

**"What happened?"**

_"Don't know but it seems like It's time to go"_

_J_ ason stood up and went to the bathroom brushing his teeth and then putting on his clothes then going to school when arriving a teacher walked to him.

**"Jason do you know where Dean is? We tried caallng his dad and he said he doesn't know"**

**"Sorry miss i don't know where he is"**

_"That asshole is hidding"_

**"Thank you Jason"** The teacher left and the day went normal Jason had class he and Ally were spending time together and after that Ally's father was waiting for them.

 **"You two will be in the hospital for a week Johnny kepy freaking ou and onlt you two with him can calm him, Barbara and the teachers have talked about it and you two will be stay with him for the week so n uestion and let's go"** Jason and Ally just agreed and went with her dad to the hosptal not even saying a word. after he left Ally and Jason walked to Johnny and seeing him in that bed made Ally cry and hugged him.

 **'I'm so sorry Johnny! I didn't want this to happen!"** After she said that he putted his hand on her head smilling.

**"I am a fighter and i would die for you..."**

**"Don't say that!"**  Johnny wiped Ally's tears away.

 **"I know what always cheers you up a story aout when we were kids right Julie?"** They just noticed Julia was on the room.

**"Yes that would be a great idea"**

**"Sorry for not notiing you"**

**"It's ok"**

**"Ok with out further talking let's talk aout the past it was 11 years ago...."**

 

Eleven years ago

 

**"Whaaaaaaaa haaaaa!"**

**"Ally what's wrong?"**

**"Zack stole my cookie!"** Johnny hugged Ally for a bit and went to Zack.

 **'What Johnny?"** Johnny started bitting Zack Zack crying from the pain after a few seconds Johnny's mother had to pull them apart.

 **"Johnny why?"** She said in a angry voice.

**"He stole Ally's cookie!"**

**"Zack is that true?"**

**"...Yes...."**

**'Give Ally her cookie back and then make up"** After that Zack gave Ally her cookie back and Johnny's mother yelled at him annd left apoligising to Zack.

 

**"I remember that i was so small back then"**

**"Ally you're still small even though you're almost 18"**

**"Shut up and keep telling the story"**

 

December 5th  1981 ages 12-13

 

 **"Jocks! I am happy to announce tha we now have leathermen jackets wh our names on"** Johnny and the other Jocks were cheering and puting on the Jacket.

**"Viva la Jocks!"**

**'What are they doing now"** Ally and Sam were talking.

**"Butch got leatherman jackets for the jocks"**

**"That's so stupid!"**

 

 3 years later

 

**"Have you heard of what happened to Butch?"**

**"Yeah seeing his sister raped and get killed right infront of him"**

**"And he changed alot"**

**"Shut up you two! Butch is going through a hard time and talking about it isn't gonna help"** Mark yelled at two Jocks talking aout Butch's problem.

**"This is it? After all did for you you're just gonna leave to make a group full of Elvis rip offs? Fine! I don't need you"**

**'Look at what you have become Butch a week after you lost your virginity you started raping her, you've become a madman abusing, bullying people it's not who you are Butch'**

**"I am this way even if you don't like it!"**

**"I hoped you'd never leave me behind..."**

**"Well this bird is flyng solo i saw you as a brother. Goodbye, Butch..."** Butch and Johnny parted ways Johnny giving Ally his Leatherman jacket

 **'You deserve it keep it close with you i hate him but that jacket holds great memories"** Ally smiles and hugs Johnny.

**"Thanks for that bro"**

**"Now if you don't mind i have a date with my sweetie"**

 

**"Ah yes that cheating bitch"**

**"Jula i love her ok?"**

**"Sorry..."** She looked away looking out the window her cheeks red.

 

16 year old Johnny left his home and walked to his love Fiona walking al the way to er bedroom knocking on the door.

**"Go! Go he's here"**

 

**"Come on! It was clear that she was cheating!"**

**"It could have been her sister"**

**"It clearly sounds like she was cheating on you"**

**"Et Tu Jason?"**

**"I love her ok? She is the love of my life"** After that Julia stormed off Ally following her.

**"What's wrong Julie?"**

**"..I love him..."** She whipsired

 **"What?"** Jason walked in on them talking

 **"I love him ok?"** Jason's and Ally's eyes widen and Ally fangirls.

**"I knew it!"**

**" _Now that's a suprise"_**

**"Just tell him i feel sick"** Jason and Ally go and tell Johnny Julia is sick.

 **"Hope she is gonna feel better but let's keep talkng about the past"** Jason and Ally sit down and listen.

" **Listen up my beauty you will get what you want and i get what i want'** Dean was talking to a girl about their plans

**'I can't disagree as long as i'll be the head"**

**"Jason will die..."**

 

 

To be contineud


	10. Look at me look at me are you proud of your precious child!

Months went by since Dean disapeared Jason and Ally went on a few dates  _Him_ still being cautious waiting for Dean slowly seeming paranoid he wants control of the body not die with it. Johnny, Richey and Johnny's girlfriend Carmen spend tme together like back then. Carmen cheating on him but Johnny being the fool he is is staying with her. Julia and Sam were spending some time trying to get Sam away from suicide. Whle Dean started planning everything to end everything.

 **"Hey babe! Dinner is ready"** Dean heard his girlfriend and went downstairs.

**"What are we eating?"**

**"Spagetti"**

**"Better then nothing"**

**"What do you mean by that?"**

**"Nothing baby"**

**"Ok...But when is your dad coming back?"**

**"Don't know he told me it will take longer for his job to be done there but is that so bad?"** Dean went closer to Madison and smirked their lips almost touching Madison's face being fully red wanting to iss him.

" **No i really love being with you"**

 **"Better"** Dean started eating.

 

Jason was in the bathroom arguing with someone.

**"It's not my fault for everyhing tha wen't wrong in out life!"**

_I"t is! After everything i have done for you you go and do your own thig that is dengarous Jason! Your faher cheating on your moher your fault! Dean wanting to kill you your fault!"_

**"What happened with Dean is my fault bu i couldn't do anyhing with i-"** Jason stopped and punched the sink his fist hurting. _  
_

_**"AHHHH!"** He started apearing and disapearing._

**"Pain i remember now! You go away when i feel pain!"**

_"Jason think about it the only way to stop me is if you kill yourself and we both don't want that"_

Jason broke the mirror grabbing a shard cutting himself over and over again and hen stabbing himself in he stumach over and over again falling on the ground smilling.

_"What have you done?!"_

**"What i had to..."** _He_ disapeared and someone was running on the stairs before they could open the door Jason heavily bleeding passed out.

' **Jason!"** His mother opened the door sumbling to grab the phone calling 911.

Hours passed and Jason was still in the hospital passed out.

_**"What have you done?"** _

**"What i had to do"**

_**"If we die you'll make everyone sad even her"**_ They were in Jason's head and  _He_ showed Ally standing crying infront of Jason's grave.

**"Stop showing me these images! You just make them to get me to sleep!"**

_**"Sleep Dog and let God be in control"** _

_**"**_ **No! You can't force me!"** Jason's vission kept getting darker and darker and so he fell aseep maybe never waking up.

 **_"Now need to get control before he wakes up"_** After a few hours Jason went back home hoping All didn't hear about it.

 

Sam was in her bed crying over Butch she still wasn't over him.

 **"Butch! I miss you!"** She could've changed him but she was too late giving heself the fault for everything so she kne what to do she wanted to see him again.

 

Dean couldn't sleep so he just stayed awake writting in his journel looking at the mirror in his room he saw his mother.

 **"Look at that... Come to judge at last?" S** he said nothing she just looked disepointed at him.

**"What? You were the one who left us who left me! I am not one to blame you were so weak that you left us you could've prevented all of this! But you were weak!"**

**"It's not my fuking fault they are the scum of the earth! They deserve deatth!"** Dean Started yelling for some reason Madison didn't wake up.

 **"Tell me, Maria...Why i see  him everytime getting full of anger wanting him to die?"** She did't awnser.

 **"Fine! I will just burn him all the way to Oblivion if i have to!"** He broke the mirror sittig down thinking he had  astrange feeling his chest tightent for a bit.

 

**"Sam don't do it!"**

**"You have so much to live for!"** Sam stood on the roof.

" **See you soon Butch"** She jumped

" **NOOO"** Jason and Ally yelled


	11. Become The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al characters that are named are either 18 or older

Jason and Ally were at Sam's funeral Ally couldn't stop crying her head against Jason's shoulder while Jason for some reason stayed silent eyes emotionals.

 **"Dear beloved we are all gathered here to say goodbye to Sam Romanov she was a strong woman sadly she took her own life for reasons we couldn't understand."** Hery body wa sin the coffin she it seemed like she finally found rest from all her problems. After the funeral.

**"Ally..."**

**"Yes?"**

**"Me, you , Johnny and Mark are gonna have to discuss some things..."**

**"What about?"**

**"You'll hear soon enough just tell them to meet me at my house at noon"** All Ally did was node she was kinda scared becuase of how serious he sounded.

Noon...Jason was talking to  _Him._

" **I know we have our differences but if we combine ourselves we might have a chance to stop him"**

_"My tactical thinking and your charm...The Nerds could look out for him..."_

**"While the Jocks and Greasers can be our strength"**

_**"But as long as we are allied with them they won't help Dean"** They _smiled after a few minutes everyone was gathered.

_**"Mark and Ally i know the death of Sam and Butch were hard on you two but i need the help from the Jocks and chearleader those girls have a way to kow everything even about other students so need to tell me anything they find dangerous and the Jocks well they should not help Dean i can trust you two so i know you two won't betray me and then Johnny me and you are gonna befried them"**_

_**"** _ **You know me and the Rich Kids are not on the best terms"**

**"I know but they could take advanage of Ally and Mark they could ever trust since he is poor"**

**"We have money problems ok?"**

**" _Sorry to hear that but now We need to plan everything out"_** After hours of planning they left only Ally and Jason were left

**"Jason?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"What was that?"**

**"What was what?"**

**"You didn't seem like yourself"** Jason sat her dow and explained everything after that she hugged him.

 **"I'll still love you even if you have a second personality or a third eye i'll always love you"** Jason smiled feeling comfort from what she said and he kissed her.

**"I love you"**

**"I love you too"** They kept kissing untill they fell on the couch they looked in each other's eye or a ew secoonds and started making out udressing each other.

 

7 hours later

 

Jason woke up with the smell of bacon and eggs in the air he was only i his underwear.

**"He was quite good at it"**

**"I can't believe it my littleboy had his first time and with such a kind girl like!"**

**"What hapened?"**

**"Morning lover boy!"**

**"Lover boy?"**

**"Don't you remember? We had sex"**

**" _WHAT?"_**

**"We had sex is that something bad?"**

**" _No no! I loved having my first time with you i just am suprised"_**

**"Ok and put on some clothes i made breakfast!"**

_"She has quite a cute body haha"_

**"Shut up"**

_"Fine"_

Jason grabbed his clothes and putted them on before sitting down on the table.

**"So what are we eating? It smells like Bacon and eggs"**

**"And pancakes Ally's favorite"**

**"I just love sweet things"**

**"Like my little Jason"** Jason's face became full of embarresement.

**Don't be embarrsed sweetie"**

**"How can't i? The stuff you and Ally are saying"** Ally sat next to Jason she trusted him with her body so she had nothing to worry about...right?

 

Johnny's house.

 

**"Where the fuck is Ally? She didn't come home last night"**

**"She's at Jason's house probably getting freaky"** Johnny had a proud smile.

**"No daughter of mine is gonna have sex while i'm alive and you better wipe that smile off of your face"**

**"Fine"** Johnny left going to Jason's house. 

 **"Open up it's Johnny"** Ally heard Johnny's voice and raced to the door opening it and hugging him.

**"Johnny! I missed you"**

**"I missed you too"** She broke he hug and went to Jason.

" **And got freaky?"**

**"Shut up"**

**"Freaky?"**

**"Did you two have sex?"**

**"Oh...We did"** Johnny broke down laughing falling on the ground.

**"What's funny?"**

**"My sister who is very small had sex with someone like Jason a very tall person and bulky it's like a mouse having sex with a cat!"** Johnny had a small smile after stopping with luaghing.

 

A few days later

 

**"All is forgiven baby!"**

**"Really?"**

**"NO!!!"**

**"What the fuck were you thinking?"**

**"Sweety i didn't know i couldn't tell anyone"**

**"You were all i could trust and now you're just leaving me here to bleed!"** Dean and Madison were talking. After that he grabbed her by the neck and pinned her against the wall she could'nt breath.

**'It takes two weeks to get those explosives and you go around telling your little friend"**

**"I...Didn't mean to..." S** he couldn't breath and Dean was full of rage after a few minutes of Dean pushing harder and harder she passed.

" **No...What did i do..."** Dean's eyes became lifeless...dead he checked her breathing but no breathing he new it he killed her he didn't want this.

" **I'm sorry. All this torture will unwind take it from our broken crimes, we have no place to go take our turn to run or flee but death's our destiny"** Tears started running donw his face he didn't mean to kill her he loved her he was just cuaght up in his rage but what is done is done.

**"It's not my fault it's his fault! He had to disobey me and fight against me i should really start gathering people who can help me...The Rich kids might do so when me and dad escape we can run away with all their money**

 Dean couldn't think straight and just started spouting stuff he tried waiting for a while but not even her hear was beating he cutted her wrist and called her mother.

 **"Yes? Hello? Miss Madison killed herself!"** Face tears were going down his face.

 

One day later.

 

Jason and Johnny were walking to where the Rich Kids were gathered.

**"Look at this some poor none pure fellas!"**

 

To be contieud


	12. Rich mans burden

**"Look at that...."** The leader said.

 **"Some poor none pure sheep walking in the pure wolfs den"** His right hand man said.

 **"Tell us what you want little sheep"** His sister said.

**"Um...We wanna forge a bond with you"**

**"A bond? With us? Please what makes you think that i wanna have a bond with you and...him"**

**"I know we have a past together Jack but all our lives are in danger either listen to what we have to say or be manipulated into doing horible things"** Johnny sounded serious which he isn't that often.

 **"I'm listening..."** And so Johnny and Jason started explaining everything.

**"Believable but first you need to gain our trust first since most of us won't trust you"**

**"But won't they listen to you?"**

**"Hell yes they do but i don't even know i can trust you two so help my sister out and you'll have my left hand helping you they are easier to convince then me i need to do some research first"** Jason and Johnny agreed.

" **But! Without John no one in our group likes him so you'll do this alone or else we'll say bye and you can kiss our bond goodbye"**

**"Fine i'll do this alone but one thing don't started making him mad ok?"**

**"Fine"**

**"Now goon i don't have all day"** Jason and Johnny left soon the two parting ways.

After a few hours a man dressed as a butler knocked on Jason's door.

 **"Who could that be?"** Jason walks up to the door opening it

" **Mr Harrison the young lord Jack told me to give this to you"** The old butler gave Jason the letter and left.

" _Jason, my sister needs your help tomorrow at 8 pm her date called off in the last minute so i want you to go on a date with her"_ The rest on the paper was where he should meet her.

 **"Motherfucker!"** Jason just went to bed and layed down.

8pm the Movies.

**"C'mon baby me you we can go into the alleyway and get freaky"**

**"Ew no you're gross!"**

**"C'mon baby"** Jason putted his hand on the guys shoulder.

**"She's with me partner"**

**"And who might you be?"** He turned around to face Jason.

**"A fist"**

**"A-"** Jason punched the guy knockout.

**"Wow and in one punch no less you must be Jason the poor filthy man that used to help Dean"**

**"Used to now yes i am Jason and i am your date"**

_"He doesn't seem that bad for a guy anyways"_ She was thinking to herself

 **"Then let's go the festival won't stay here for long"** They went to the festival Jason winning some things for her making her very happy she even won some things for him.

**"That was fun Jason how did you shoot those things that good?"**

**"My dad used to be in Vietnam he thought me how to use a BB gun as a child when he came back home"**

**"He must be a great man"**

**"He was..."**

**"Is something wrong?"**

**"They got divorced when i was a child and i had to stay with my mom"**

**"I'm sorry to hear that..."**

**"..."**

**"So... How come there is a festival here in town?"**

**"It's spring so every start of Spring we do a festival"**

**"Sounds like fun to have festivals"**

**"Don't you have festivals where you are from?"**

**"No we used to travel lots so i don't know if they even had festivals"**

**"I see"**

**"..."**

**"I have tot ell you something"**

**"What is it?"**

**"Remember when you and John stated fighting Richy and the other Rich kids?"**

**"Yes someone fucked his girlfriend"**

**"Well that was me"** Jason looked wide eyed.

**"John thinks it was one of the guys but in my defense i was drugged and everything went dark all i remember then was me and her having sex"**

**"When Julia said she was a whore i didn't know she would fuck anyone"**

**"I hate myself for it i know he loves her very much and she does too but she grew up with a mother who is a whore sleeping with men for money"**

_"Some info about her huh?"_

**"That bitch! After everything Johnny does for her she does that no wonder Julia is trying to get them to break up"**

Dean's home Dean got a letter from Nathan.

_"Dean, If you're reading this i have committed suicide if my dad had stopped i could've seen you again we could've had spent time like old days but i couldn't handle it anymore i'm sorry.... Much love -Nathan"_

Dean lost his balance and fell on his knees crying his eyes out.

 **"DAMN IT ALL! DAMN IT ALL TO OBLIVION!"** Dean had lost everyone he cared about Madison and now Nathan. Dean started to punch the ground tears falling on to the letter.

 **"It's all his fault all i wanted was for people to accept each other for the cancers to be gone the homophobes  the people that want genocide of a race or gender is that such a bad thing?"** Dean clenched his fist and stood up.

**"I'm gonna take everyone from him beginning with Johnny..."**

 

The morning Jason went to Ally's diner when arriving Ally ran up to him crying holding him close.

" **Johnny! Johnny"**

**"What about Johnny?"**

**"They took him!"**

**"Who did?"**

**"People from a place they said he was insane and that they needed to take him so he doesn't hurt us or himself he kept struggling even choked one with his chain"**

**"I'll get him back just tell me where he is"** She told him where he was and then Jason left bringing Sheldon and Mark with him to the place.

**"Hello we are friends of Johnny Kenton and we'd like to see him"**

**"Ok just follow me"** The employee brought Jason, Sheldon and Mark to Johnny.

**"I'm not insane i am innocent of everything!"**

**"Hey sugarboy want some man milk~?"**

**"I didn't kill him!"**

" **Jason, Mark! Help me"** Johnny was wear a straight jacket. The employee gave them 10 minutes before they left Sheldon stole the keys such nimble fingers were useful.

  **"I'm not insane i swear"**

**"We will get you out soon not now but soon i just wanted to see everything"**

**"Please do it soon! They talked about shock therapy!"**

**"We will Johnny"** Jason kept talking to him and then left.

Days passed and Jason went to Jack but he wasn't there he was somewhere but not the place he normally is.

**"Jack the Handsome no....Handsome Jack, yes that fits with my beautiful blue and green eyes every girl will fall for me"**

**"Sir, Jason is looking for you"**

**"Let him he won't be able to do shit"**

**"Knew he would betray me"** Jason opens his jacket looking at a knife searching for a Rich kid soon tackling one behind the school.

" **Where the fuck is he?"**

 **"I don't know! Even if i knew i would never tell you"** Jason grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the shoulder.

 **"Ahhhh! You stupid madman! Fine he is hiding in the fun box in the festival"** Jason grabbed the knife again pulling it out of the persons shoulder.

_"Even if he goes to the cops Dean probably did something he wants us for himself"_

**"Oh i know..."** Jason walked off going to the fun box after a while arriving seeing the rich kids. He only walked to the door holding the bloody knife everyone looking at him scared for some reason they couldn't move later Jason finding Jack.

**"Do you know how it feels? To be a man with nothing to lose i am afraid of Dean and i don't wanna die people always think i am this narcissistic rich white guy but i am more then that i have no real friends...Well i used to"**

**"What does this have to do with anything?"**

**"Everything i am trusting you now after everything you did... I am rich and spoiled but i never knew how it felt to fear someone so i Jack swear to be your ally until Dean has been dealt with"** Jason putted the knife away feeling bad for Jack Jason became the beast but was he truly one? He only wanted Dean gone and to protect everyone.

**"Blood water Butch ,Madison and Sarah are gone if Butch could be killed we are like lambs that are soon to be** **slaughtered  but maybe we could be the hunters that are gonna make him fall in his own pool of crimson sin"**

**"Then you understand what i feel"**

**"Lets go get him and make him bleed"**

 

Days have passed Jason and the others have gained all the leaders' favors now it's time to find him to find Dean.

 

_"Let's get over this Jason. We have the Jocks to protect us from Dean, The Nerds are our eyes and ears while the cheerleaders keep our rep good and high the stoners just do their things and the Greasers are doing their things too and then the Rich kids they give us funds for once we all finish high school and they helped Johnny get out. So let's go look for Dean Domino and end him"_ _"_

**"And that's a deal!"**

 

To be continued


	13. Dead man walking

Days have passed since Jason united all the factions and it seems like Johnny and Julia started getting closer and Johnny and Carmen kept getting distend. 

 

**"You don't even care about me!"**

**"Johnny i do"**

**"Oh yeah? I was so stupid and blind being in love with you"** Carmen started to tear up.

 **"And all the times you cheated on me well i have to tell you something i cheated on you!"** Carmen's face became heart broken she knew what she did but she never expected to hear this from him.

**"With who..."**

**"Julia"** Then she just ran away knowing she could never get him back she pushed her luck once too many times.

**"I know what i did wrong but i still love him..."**

Another few days passed Carmen didn't wanna live without Johnny but she didn't wanna die.

_"Jason we are still looking for Dean yet we can't find him and he didn't find us he knows where we live"_

**"It is weird he didn't kill us already"** _  
_

Deans house.

**"Stupid thermals! If i can get them working once it's prom i can kill them all..."**

 

Hours later Jason Sheldon and a few nerds were talking about Dean.

**"So you might know where Dean is?"**

**"Yes and one more thing if you're gonna kill him bring Mark and Johnny too they wanna see him dead and please be safe"**

**"I will Sheldon you did a great job but keep going on the look out he might have spies who want to kill us"**

 

Jason, Mark, Johnny and Ally were infront of Dean's door the door unlocked Dean keeps the door and windows open because of the filthy smell of the thermals.

 **"Weird that the door is open but i won't mind makes it easier on us"** Jason opens the door looking around it was empty he runs around with his knife in hand.

" **Dean come out wherever you are!!!"** Jason and the other's ran up the stairs going into Deans room seeing a dead body bleeding a open throat it looked like Dean.

 **"Like Brutus when cornered he ends it all before he could be taken..."** Jason fell to his knees and started laughing the rest just looking at him scared.

 **"Finally! After months he is dead!"** After a while Jason stands up and looks at the corpse but...

 **"The body looks different somehow can't put words on it though but he is dead no need to stress about it"** Everyone celebrated and left Dean was finally dead.

**"Now we can go to prom with light hearts"**

 

The End?


	14. ...Paved With good intentions

The Milk Man is watching over us....

 

Dean stood on a cliff everyone looking at him Johnny, Jason, Mark and Ally.

 _ **"What's wrong Dean? Can't bear to see us again?"**_ Sarah, Madison and Butch appeared in front of him.

 **"Get away from me!"** They were laughing getting closer to him Dean just kept backing up until he stood on the end of the cliff.

 

Two weeks earlier

 

Jason and the rest had two weeks before prom so they decided to spend some time together since they had two weeks no school.

Jason was shopping with Ally?

**"How come we have to shop today? It's only two weeks and i couldn't sleep last night"**

**"Because i found this awesome suit and i want you to see it as soon as possible"** As long as it would make her smile he would do anything for her. After hours Jason got a black with blue suit and Ally a green dress.

Johnny and Julia were on a date.

**"But after everything that happened we survived and you are finally free from that cheating bitch"**

**"I still kinda miss her tho"**

**"I know the feeling but she wasn't good for you you deserve more hell i don't even deserve you"**

**"You do deserve me no matter what"**

 

Deans hideout. **"Everything was almost perfect tell me how did i fail?"**

**"For what the other Nerds said that Jason become the Beast....Became you"**

**"And only the beast could do the things he did now thanks... Klein"** Klein smiled and left

 **"Such a good dog"** How could he still be alive?

 

Days keep passing and all of their guards minus that of Jason has gone down Jason made the nerds look around for Dean he didn't trust that dead body he knew it was a fake.

**"And did you find him?"**

**"All i found out is he'll be near the cliff close to our school"**

**"Wait there is a cliff near our school? And no one told me?"**

**"You never asked"**

**"true but Sheldon i should know everything that is near or about our school but now when?"**

**"We are not sure yet maybe while Prom since then everyone is there"**

 

Prom day Jason, Johnny, Mark, Sheldon, Ally and Julia were getting ready.

**"I look amazing Jason!"**

**"You do look amazing where did you get that suit?"**

**"It was my dads and his dads before his"**

**"Wow that's old"**

**"It is my it makes my dad happy"**

**"So after Prom what"** Mark just fell asleep soon Jason waking him up.

**"Let's go Plier"**

**"My name is Mark I Plier"**

**"Just let's go mark"** Mark nodded and so Sheldon, Jason, Mark and Johnny brought  the girls with them and went to Prom partying after a while a Nerd came to them.

 **"Dean is near the Cliff near our school and he wants to talk to you guys"** Jason nodded and brought the leader minus Sheldon to the cliff.

**"I have been waiting for you all...."**

**"You guys don't know how it feels do you? To see the** **injustice of this world! All i wanted was to cure the cancers off of this world so everything could be good"**

**"Well it's over Dean what you say is what i think too but the way you're doing it isn't a good way"**

**"What do you know? I lost everyone thanks to those cancers my best friend my girlfriend EVERYONE! I will kill all of you you are part of the cancer the disease of this world and i am the cure!"** They felt his passion his anger towards this world soon backing off feeling scared.

Dean stood on the cliff everyone looking at him Johnny, Jason, Mark and Ally soon Dean and the rest saw ghosts?

Dean back off being scared.

 _ **"What's wrong Dean? Can't bear to see us again?"**_ Sarah, Madison and Butch appeared in front of him.

 **"Get away from me!"** They were laughing getting closer to him Dean just kept backing up until he stood on the end of the cliff.

 **"Dean look out!"** Jason ran to Dean not knowing why but Dean fell seeing Dean smile one last time before falling into the water he escaped them.

**"Say hello to the Milk Man for me, Dean"**

 

 Years have passed since Dean's death everyone had scars from him.

Jason became an engineer after he finished college and a father along with his wife Ally.

Johnny became a car mechanic having 3 kids with Julia.

Sheldon and Mark started a business.

And the rest is history.

 

Jason was in his office in his house telling the story of his last year in high school to his eldest daughter.

 **"And so we all left with scars from Dean i became mostly like him Ally lost her innocence Johnny became calmer not wanting to get killed by anyone and the rest i lost contact with"** His daughter gave him a hug.

**"I'm so sorry to hear that dad now i understand why you didn't wanna tell me it before i was 19"**

 

 

The end. I wanna thank Isaki, Landdon, Khrow, Katherine Murphy's writer and many more and i wanna thank you all for reading this i couldn't have done this without the support and feedback i got on this story and with a happy heart and a sad one this has been the ending of Wine Red.

 

Jason and  _him_ was my constant fight with myself.

Dean is my believes while the ways he did everything i disagree with he made a good antagonist.

Butch was me feeling weak knowing i can't protect my friends while i hated his actions i loved making his backstory.

And then we have Ally the side of mine that felt comfort in all this accepting the fact i can't protect my friends that i am struggling with my sanity but in the end i know i have friends helping me.


End file.
